Where No Wizard
by Uozumi
Summary: fic exploring a Star Trek character based alternate universe surrounding the mythology and lore of JK Rowling's Harry Potter series. The story is set starting in the year 2244, so any mention of Harry Potter characters will be as historical figures.
1. Starfleet

**Fandom** _Star Trek TOS/XI_, _Harry Potter_  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s)** Kirk family, McCoy, Mitchell, Pike, Spock, no pairing  
**Genre** Alternate Universe/Crossover  
**Rating** PG  
**Word Count** 2051  
**Disclaimer** Star Trek c. Paramount, CBS, NBC. Harry Potter c. JK Rowling, Warner Bros.  
**Summary** A fic exploring a Star Trek character based alternate universe surrounding the mythology and lore of JK Rowling's Harry Potter series. The story is set starting in the year 2244, so any mention of Harry Potter characters will be as historical figures.  
**Chapter** One. In which there is orientation at Starfleet Wizardry and Witchcraft Academy and events before and after the ceremonies.  
**Warning(s)** mild langugage  
**Notes** I really don't know if this counts as Star Trek The Original Series or Star Trek XI since it's technically an alternate universe of both universes. It's even an alternate universe of the TOS!Mirrorverse, so, well, yeah. I decided to keep Spock three years between McCoy and Kirk like in TOS, but I went with Chekov's birth year in XI simply so he wouldn't miss out completely. This started as an art idea and evolved into a fic idea, so I'm sure you'll see illustrations of this fic come from me. Also I have no idea what the other genre of this fic will be, so yeah, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it.

_**Where No Wizard**_**  
Chapter One**

Eleven-year-old James Tiberius Kirk shrugged out of his mother's grasp. Winona held firm a few moments longer and then swatted him on the shoulder affectionately. "You'll appreciate the hug when you realize we won't see each other until Thanksgiving." She reached out and pulled her older son, a tenth-grader in a school issued blue shirt uniform, nicknamed Sam, into an equally tight hug.

"It doesn't matter which house you get into, Jimmy," their father George stated. "We'll welcome you home no matter which one it is." He ruffled James' hair affectionately. The family stood a little ways away from a sonic passenger aircraft with the words Starfleet Express embolden across the torso. It was the middle of August and the sun beat heavily on the hidden section of the airport. It was that time of year when all the families of children possessing a magical ability in Iowa gathered in Des Moines at gate AB and sent their children off to Starfleet Wizardry and Witchcraft Academy. The academy was based in San Francisco where American witches and wizards could be who they were without causing too much attention to themselves. The students attending were divided into four houses, much like the British wizarding school the founding wizards and witches escaped from almost one-hundred and fifty years ago when an evil wizard of much legend threatened their school. There were the blue shirts like Sam who were known for being curious and rational. Then there were yellow shirts that were known for hard work and compassion. The third house was the green shirts, known for their self-preservation and shrewdness, and finally there were the red shirts, known for tenacity and stubbornness. Sam swore up and down that you had to eat a candy and the color of your vomit placed you in a house, but James was dubious. The houses were just as much a carry over from the former school as they were a way to organize the children into bunk space and create morale during a potentially difficult transition.

Finally, the announcement to board the sonic plane arrived. The children boarded and soon were off on the brief flight southwest to their secondary education.

* * *

There were no vomit inducing candies. Faculty arranged the sixth graders into an alphabetical line and led them into an auditorium one everyone was in their designated place for orientation. James and the other first-years shuffled out and one by one placed their hands upon a book, which sent up a small flame the color of the shirt they would receive. James approached the book and swallowed. He wasn't shy normally but he could feel them, everyone staring, most of them anticipating. James wasn't sure he wanted to follow his brother into the blue shirts, but James wasn't sure he wanted to be stuck so close to Sam for the next three grades. Their parents had both gone to the magic school out east, so there was nothing to look to for guidance there. His grandfather Tiberius Kirk had been a yellow shirt, but what did that even mean to James? The man was long dead and they had never met.

James looked up at the man with the book. He looked to be about his father's age, maybe a little younger. He stood a little straighter and put his hand firmly on the book. The book instantly chilled under his touch before warming rapidly and producing a bright red flame. The instructor's lips turned into a bemused smile, but he said nothing. The man officiating the entire procedure from a podium behind the instructor with the book welcomed James to the red shirts and told him to go take a seat in that particular corner. James slipped off the stage and flopped down in the nearest empty seat in the red shirt area. There was a dark haired boy with a surfer's tan to his left. He wore the customary black sleeveless high-necked undershirt under a red long sleeved shirt with a single gold strip around the sleeve. The gold stripe showed that he was in the junior high division of the school and had yet to choose a career path. Over his left breast was a gold symbol with a red number eight embroidered onto it. To James' right sat a teenager who was as impressively tall as he was impressively lean and thin. His hair was darker than any hair James had ever seen, even darker than an Asian was or African American's hair and hung straight in a rather odd cut. But what James' young eyes focused on was not the stripes showing that the teenager planned to be a researcher or that he wore the number nine over his left breast, but his ears. They were very much like James' ears at first glance, except they seemed to hug the pale boy's head more and stuck up into two almost sharp looking points.

He was going to touch them.

"Hey." The voice to his left diverted the preteen's attention and James looked at the eighth grader. "I'm Gary Mitchell," the kid continued. "Welcome to the red shirts."

Before James could reply, someone swooped in behind them, leaning a hand on both of their shoulders in warning. "Shut up," a surprisingly southern voice hissed, "or else." The hands left as fast as they came and Kirk looked back over his shoulder to see a student who had to be in his senior year slinking back to his seat silently. James wanted to ask who the senior was, but he thought the threat sounded valid.

* * *

His mother had been right. She was always right! Not that James would admit that. Sneaking out the door to the room he shared with the junior high kids had been the bigger hurdle. If not for Gary's snoring, James was sure he would have been caught. The dormitory area for the red shirts was split into nine rooms. There were three residence rooms on either end of their dominion, one for boys, and one for girls. Both sides were identical with two large rooms, one for grades six to eight and the other for grades nine to eleven. The seniors had their own room away from the underclassmen on either wing, which was smaller but apparently had nicer bathroom facilities and a better view. These three rooms were at the end of a hallway that led to a large recreation room filled with furniture, but nothing too distracting since the primary focus was supposed to be studying. There were more two entryways off the recreation room perpendicular to the residency hallways. One led to a studying room which was spelled to keep noise out unless it was an emergency, and the other was a sectioned off room designed for hobbies be it art or writing or music, and so forth.

James shuffled along the carpet in his bare feet. He couldn't sleep and recuperating from the first time really super alone from the family nerves would be impossible with the company in his dorm room. His shuffling stopped when he came in view of someone in the armchair by the fire. At first, James thought it would be that senior, who was apparently the student leader of the entire student body, and he was going to get in trouble again, but then a hand came into view and James realized the pale skin could only belong to the guy with the ears.

"I can hear you back there. Say what you will and then be done with it."

"Er…" James hesitated. He didn't really have anything he thought he should say. The longer he stood there, the less he thought, "I want to see if your ears will cut my finger open," sounded like a good icebreaker. "Why are you up?" James finally ventured.

The older male rose from his chair so that he could view James properly. His dark eyes searched the boy, taking in the data points about him and assessed the threat level. "I could ask the same of you. Humans do need eight hours of sleep to function, and at your height," the upperclassmen paused, "ten hours."

"It's fine." Kirk brushed it off with a gesture in the air. "I'll live."

"I did not say that you would die from one night without proper sleep." The older male pulled her robe tighter around him. It wasn't like a normal robe like the one James wore. It was black with a neck hole and a hood, and along the right side was white text that looked like something out of the pre-modern middle east but didn't simultaneously. He had the hood down and the robe was long enough no feet or footwear was visible.

"You're weird." James regretted the statement even if it was true instantly. Who talked like that? It was stilted and proper. He watched the spiked eared boy stiffen and go almost completely rigid. "Er…I mean…you know, all that formality and stuff." Not that the ears weren't weird, but if they were too weird, James reasoned he wouldn't have thought about touching them to see if they were as sharp as they looked.

"Normally one would give their name before passing judgments and asking questions."

"I didn't say I was normal." James put his hands in his robe pockets. Things seemed to be deteriorating. "I'm James T. Kirk, but you can call me Jim." Like hell, he was going to have everyone here calling him Jimmy. He wasn't some little kid anymore. From the disapproving stare he was getting, James supposed he had just failed some unknown test.

"I am Spock."

"Spock what?"

"You could not pronounce it," Spock said and clasped his hands together neatly in front of him.

"You don't know unless you tell me what it is," James prodded.

"It's Elfish," Spock answered calmly, though his nostrils flared a tiny bit. "You don't have adequate practice with certain utterances to speak it."

"But if I did…?"

"I do not see a point in engaging in a debate over something that is not true," Spock decided. His eyes looked past Kirk down the boys' residency hallway. "And, you are stalling."

"I am not stalling." At least, to James, it seemed perfectly obvious he was using this time to forget about what had been bothering him and prompted his escape to the recreation room in the first place.

"If you do not return to your quarters to rest, there is a high probability you will fall asleep in your first lessons and whatever lessons you might have after lunch," Spock noted.

"I'm not a little kid," James said and folded his arms. He didn't want to admit it but he was starting to feel more tired than anxious. Part of him thought that he could probably lie down and not feel like he was in some alien sterile barracks of an unfriendly place.

"You are shorter and younger than I am," Spock responded. "And, I do not call you a juvenile in a derogatory fashion when I state the needs of someone of your age and stature."

Well it sure didn't sound very diplomatic to James, but it could be the hour. "Well…what about you? Don't you need your sleep?"

"I am Elfish," Spock spoke with maybe a sliver of pride in what had been a rather monotone voice.

James waited for him to go on, but seeing that Spock saw that as explanation enough, asked, "Yeah, so?" He knew vaguely what elves were, but the last James heard they normally had fair eyes to go with their fair skin. An ebon haired elf wasn't much of a stretch though but eyes to match were. Maybe this guy was pretending to be an elf or something. There were some muggles in Riverside who thought they were a bear and a wolf, so maybe wizards could be just as confused.

Again, Spock seemed to gain tension. "Elves do not have human sleeping habits."

Well that sounded reasonable but a twinge insulting all the same. James nodded and then gave a small, almost sleepy wave. "Okay, Spock, I'll see you around or something. Good night." Then he headed back towards the junior high dorm room to hopefully fall asleep.

**To be continued….**


	2. Quodpot

**Fandom** _Star Trek TOS/XI_, _Harry Potter_  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s)** Finnegan, Kirk, McCoy, Mitchell, Pike, Rand, Spock; no pairings  
**Genre** Alternate Universe/Crossover/Fantasy  
**Rating** PG  
**Word Count** 4218  
**Disclaimer** Star Trek c. Paramount, CBS, NBC. Harry Potter c. JK Rowling, Warner Bros.  
**Summary** A fic exploring a Star Trek character based alternate universe surrounding the mythology and lore of JK Rowling's Harry Potter series. The story is set starting in the year 2244, so any mention of Harry Potter characters will be as historical figures.  
**Chapter** Two, in which there is Quodpot, Leonard McCoy gains a shadow, and James expands his social circle for good and bad.  
**Warning(s)** mild language  
**Notes** I thought by making it longer I wouldn't post too quickly but alas, it was getting too long XD

_**Where No Wizard**_**  
****Chapter Two**

Leonard McCoy came to Starfleet in 2238. His family had been completely non-magical as far back as he could trace them. There were no Hogwarts, Drumstrangs, Salems, or anything like that in his family history ever. He wasn't even like some other muggle born wizards who after accessing the extensive lineage records in Starfleet records found a squib in their background that married a muggle. His Georgian accent stuck out amongst the student body. There were five wizarding schools within the continental United States of America. Most Georgian wizards went to the one based in Florida, but when the southern wizards came to inform his parents, they ran into major problems.

Leonard entered the cafeteria area and glanced across at the faculty table. His eyes landed on the man just sitting down, his broad frame cloaked in a special red cloak. It marked that not only did this man teach the Defense Against the Dark Arts class, but also he was an instructor who led and counseled the red shirts. He was the reason Leonard was here. If not for Christopher Pike, Leonard would have had no instruction on magic and might have had to get a mandatory surgery to retard his magical abilities since he would be a wizard without instruction. Leonard tried not to think about the wizards from the Florida school or how they seriously screwed him over in the past. The past was the past, the present was what he made of it, and that spring he would graduate from this place and begin the path towards becoming an official mediwziard.

He was about to sit down to breakfast when a small body pitched forward and fell right into Leonard, sending him down to the ground, almost taking the chair next to him down with them. A cruel young cackle reigned over both of their bodies.

"That will show you, baby," a green shirt Leonard couldn't really see the face to crowed down at the sixth grader who was all tangled with him now. Then the green shirt marched off like the bully he was.

The sixth grader was on his feet fast and Leonard reached out, stopping him from going after the green shirt. The kid looked down at him curiously and Leonard stood up, dusting himself off. "Don't go after him, you'll just end up the one in trouble."

"But he started it!"

"They always start it, and we never finish it," Leonard said. When he was asked to be the student leader, the twelfth grader who was responsible for the student body and its needs as a liaison to the instructors, he had almost balked at the idea. However, he thought it wouldn't be too bad and he might have some influence over some things they really needed in some classes, but as his gut told him, it was mostly a babysitting position.

The kid sighed and slipped into the chair that Leonard was going to take earlier. The senior sighed to himself and took the one to the kid's left.

"So who are you? I'm Jim Kirk," the kid spoke up once plates and breakfast dishes appeared in front of him. The center of the table filled with various breakfast options ranging from pancakes to fruit to waffles to oatmeal and so forth.

"Leonard McCoy." He noticed James take in the twelve on his uniform and the strips on his sleeves showing he was pursuing a medical specialty in school.

"You're that guy." James started to help himself to some eggs. "Who told me to shut up or else."

"Well you shouldn't be talking during orientation." Leonard helped himself to whatever platter was spread out closest to him.

"You don't talk like the other people here," James also noted.

"I'm not from around here."

Before James could say anything else to make Leonard regret sticking around to keep him out of trouble more, the boy waved. "Hey, Spock, I saved you a seat!"

Leonard almost swallowed his juice wrong at the exclamation. Spock glanced over at them from where he stood near the doorway. If Leonard hadn't known Spock as well as anyone might know an elf, he might not have noticed the consideration of turning tail and leaving that flashed over the elfish face. Admittedly, Spock wasn't Leonard's favorite red shirt in the world, but after three years, he was starting to catch onto his elfish nuances. Spock walked past them as though he hadn't heard James' outburst.

Leonard looked at James, seeing the confusion and disappointment. "Don't take it personally. He's trying to be a super elf."

"A super rude elf," James noted and took some pancakes from the plate in the center of the table.

Leonard hid his bemused smile behind a forkful of sausage.

* * *

James tried his best to avoid the green shirt who tripped him before breakfast a few days ago, but it seemed just when James forgot his existence, the guy would show up! The boy's name was something Finnegan, and he seemed to delight in not just bullying James but most of the students below him. James ducked into an empty classroom and then escaped out the backdoor when he saw the seventh grader heading his way.

"Just so everyone remembers the rules, I will go over them," a familiar voice caught James' attention. Changing direction, mid-flight, James headed towards it and the Quodpot field.

"There are eleven players to each team," Spock continued, his voice louder than usual with help from a _sonorus_ charm. "The goal of the game is to take the Quod and place it in the pot on the designated side of the field. This can be achieved through passing and handing off the Quod as well as stealing it from the other team when they pass it."

Spock began to go into more detail about things like how the Quod had a timed explosion and if it did explode in your hands, you were out of the game, but James wasn't listening any longer. He had been to enough Quodpot games to know how to play it easy. The sixth grader wormed his way through the stands and plopped down beside Leonard who was watching the proceedings like a hawk over a large book about werewolf physiology.

"Are you dating one of them or what?" James asked. He thought Leonard was watching the proceedings far too grimly not to be jealous of somebody or something.

"Or what," Leonard grumbled. "Why a school would sanction a sport where people can lose a finger or a foot or bruise all to hell or need a skin graft in a muggle hospital is beyond me."

"Skin graph?" James asked. Muggles sure had weird names for things.

Leonard looked away from the proceedings. "Skin graft. It's when the burnt skin is removed and then skin harvested from a healthy part of the body is placed onto the wounded section, which allows it to heal without rejection." It was a bare bones basic description, but Leonard figured it would suffice.

"So? Can't they can't just go to Saint Mirabella's in Iowa City and have the mediwitch give them a potion to put on it?" James asked.

"Muggles can't see Saint Mirabella's hospital," Leonard answered. "You see, muggles just don't notice stuff that you take for granted, kid. Only if we invite them in, do they actually see what we're doing. And, even then, they won't understand it."

"But they know we exist," James pointed out. "In 1996, there were the attacks of – "

"I know, kid, but muggles always knew wizards and witches existed since before there were schools for magic." Leonard knew his magical history far too well. Once he discovered he was a wizard, he had learned all he could about them, especially when he decided that he was going to be a mediwizard. He heard the sound of a whistle and his eyes instantly darted to the action on the field. "Just trust me on this one," his voice was distant. He seemed to be counting to something under his breath.

James sighed inwardly and turned his attention to the Quodpot field. His maternal grandfather was a big fan of Quodpot even though he was a muggle who married into a wizarding family. His mother had even played on her school's team back in the day as well, but she never seemed to want to go to the games his grandfather took him to when he was younger. Usually his dad would tag along and the Quodpot memories were all good memories. James watched the red shirts try out for the team. The first matchups seemed to get the Quod to the pot without much problem, but when Spock changed some positions to more newcomers, things started to go horribly wrong.

Quodpot was a sport for anyone over the age of fourteen mostly so a person would have strength and stamina. The age limit also barred most underdeveloped youths from attempting the game before their bodies were ready for the real explosions. This next group was fourteen year olds who had only experienced the recreational Waterpot where the Quod did not explode pyrotechnically, but sent streams of water bursting everywhere, soaking the player who was unfortunate to be holding it at the time.

The movements were sluggish or skittish and after a long trek towards the pot, the Quod exploded right under one of the ninth grade girls' brooms after a bad throw. Leonard was up when the whistle blew and across the field to the injured player before James even realized he had watched the responsible student leader vault over the short wall between the bleachers and the field. James, not really wanting to be left the only person in the bleachers went after the senior. It took some doing but the boy managed to get up on the partition and roll off it before stumbling his way over to the sidelines where Leonard was examining the girl's right leg.

"It feels like someone bit it," the girl complained, "but I've had worse."

"I'm just looking," Leonard muttered as the group on the field continued play. "I'm here so that elf doesn't have to send everyone down to the mediwitch's office every time the Quod explodes."

"So is it bad?" James asked and peered over Leonard's shoulder.

"Are you my shadow now?" Leonard quipped and preformed a healing spell on the leg he was allowed to perform without supervision. It would not immediately heal the wound, but it would help prevent infection and the potential for the wound to open up worse.

"No," James responded, but he remained where he was.

"Why is a sixth grader on the field?" Spock asked, approaching the group.

"He's not participating in your quest to see who loses an eye first," Leonard responded and stood up now that the player's wound was healing.

"Starfleet expressly prohibits students under the age of fourteen to be on the Quodpot field. As already demonstrated, the Quod can explode without anyone touching it," Spock stated.

"Do you think I don't know that?" Leonard turned to face the ninth grader fully. "I saw Reilly here go down and I acted just like you've seen me act every single practice you've ever been to."

"Yes, but your assistant should stay in the stands – "

"Dammit, Spock, don't read into every little human interaction!" Leonard took a step forward so no one was caught in the middle of their exchange. "He's not my assistant. He's too young to even known if he would want to go into a medical career." Leonard paused. He needed to be on point. "I know I'm the student leader and that makes you think I can control every underclassman who comes along, but I can't. I can't just look at someone and make them stay put without raising my wand like you."

James' eyes moved from Leonard to Spock. Admittedly, James knew very little about elves, but wandless magic! Now that was something James at least knew was perceived as wrongful and in some parts of the world was very illegal. Whenever elves were in stories growing up, they always seemed to be just people, if not a little abrasively apathetic. James couldn't remember a tale where an elf represented dark magic qualities such as wandless magic. Perhaps it was because the only person who told him stories with elves was his maternal grandfather.

"Get him off the field and make sure he remains off the field." Spock seemed to stand even straighter than his normal perfect posture. "The injury appears to be assuaged now."

Leonard held Spock's gaze and then looked at James. "Come on, kid. Let's go back to where we were."

* * *

"Your hair looks like bees are going to come out of it." James regretted the sentence when the seventh-grade girl turned and cast a long glance at him. Her hair was all balled up on her head and twisted about like one big beehive or honeycomb. It looked like super old photographs or something.

"Well, they won't," the seventh-grade girl sighed. She looked at him over the cover of a stuffy looking tome. James was in the middle of the library to look up something relevant to extra credit in potions class, but this girl in the yellow sweater dress and black pleated skirt with the mound of hair twisted up on her head in the shape of a honeycomb distracted him. "Are you lost?"

"No." James grabbed the book he was there for. "Just looking up tartwood."

"Oh, potions extra credit," the girl murmured. "I remember that." She shut her book and shelved it properly. "I'll see you around, kid."

James watched her retreat and wanted to point out that he wasn't that much younger than she was, but she was gone. He got out his parchment, scribbled down his extra credit, and put the book back. Looking out the window, he saw that elf guy walking towards the bay area that buffered part of the campus. James felt the urge to rush out there and talk at the guy, but Spock wasn't the friendliest student around. Leonard was much easier to tag around and talk to, even easier than Sam, who James hadn't really seen since the first day of school.

But, Spock was always in the recreation room late at night when James couldn't sleep. So, if they couldn't get over this stupid upperclassmen snub nose stuff, it would make for a lot more awkward nights. James made up his mind, stuffed his parchment in his pocket and his quill in another, and sneaked out of the library and down the hallway. He was about to escape out a side door when a hand caught his shoulder.

"Where are you going?"

James looked up into the eyes of Instructor Pike. "Uh…out to the bay?" James answered. It wasn't a complete lie.

Pike's face softened into one of those adult expressions that James couldn't quite figure out. "It's almost sunset." The strong hand on James's shoulder guided him away from the door. "It's not good to go out to the bay right now and supper hours start soon."

James sighed. Well there went fixing the awkwardness with Spock. James didn't see what was so wrong with being a sixth grader. He'd be a seventh grader next year! How did that magically make a person easier to talk to or hang out with?

"Besides, you need to come down to my officer soon," Pike reminded James. "Everyone is required to see their counselor at least once every semester so we're on the same page."

"But what other pages are there when all middle schoolers take the same classes?" James asked.

"Not everyone's classes are the same," Pike pointed out, "and by monitoring your classes through the next three years, your path of study in high school will be clearer."

James considered this. Then he asked, "Are real elves like the elves in muggle stories?"

Pike looked down at the boy curiously. "I haven't heard any muggle stories with elves in them."

"Well," James kept up easily enough with the man's longer gait, "you know, super intelligent, super peaceful unless provoked, uh…kinda…a wet blanket?"

Pike hid his amusement and then stopped outside of the cafeteria's doorway. "There are books in the library, factual books all about them."

James nodded and then slipped past Pike to get his supper. "Thanks, Instructor Pike," and then he rushed off to find a seat before Finnegan could find him.

* * *

"Okay, so, this is going to stop."

Spock looked up with a raised eyebrow. A black cat sat curled up in the elf's lap, purring as his stroked the feline with his pale hands. The cat was no Spock's, but cats tended to like him especially when their owners were asleep.

"I mean, I end up awake most nights and you're up every night, so if we're going to keep running into each other like this, we should make the best of it…right?" James continued when Spock didn't respond verbally to his overture.

"Just because you and I are awake at the same hour does not mean we must converse," Spock replied when it seemed James wasn't going to go away.

"But it doesn't mean we shouldn't either." James sat down in the other chair by the fire.

"Yeah, it means you should be in bed," Leonard's voice stated from behind the couch that separated Spock and James's chairs. "You too, Spock," Leonard added. "You have Quodpot in the morning."

"I am adequately rested." Spock contended.

"The last thing any of us needs," Leonard put his hands on the back of the sofa and leaned forward a little, "is the captain of the Quodpot team distracted because he stayed up all night."

James elected to stay quiet so maybe he would get off the hook.

"And, if you stay up all night," Leonard turned his head to look at James, "you won't be awake in time to go out to the game or you won't be awake enough to follow it. The game starts at eight in the morning you know."

"How do you know anyway?" James asked. "You're not the mediwitch." James glanced at Spock, wondering if the ninth grader would agree with him. For being just a senior, Leonard sure acted as if he knew a lot.

Leonard pointed a finger at him, but before he could open his mouth, Spock spoke. "Leonard McCoy is more knowledgeable than the average senior in the Starfleet medical program." Spock's eyes looked from the cat to James. "He has taken enough classes during the summer to be at the level of a registered nurse by his sophomore year, even thought he average mediwizard in training is at the nursing level by graduation their senior year." Leonard shifted his weight a little. Spock's eyes shifted to the oldest in the room. "I do not see how this can be embarrassing to you. It is a fact. If not for your general magical requirements, you could have graduated from the medical division at the completion of your tenth grade year."

"I'm not embarrassed to know stuff," Leonard defended. "It's just modesty!"

"Didn't you want to go home during the summer?" Kirk couldn't begin to imagine wanting to take summer courses.

Leonard shook his head. "Nice try, you two. If I have to pick you up and carry out over my shoulder to bed, I will."

James didn't have any doubt in the threat, but Spock seemed willing to test it. "Fine," Kirk mumbled and shuffled off back to the junior high dormitory. He could feel Leonard watching his every step until he was back safely in his room.

Once James was gone, Leonard looked at Spock. "Why'd you have to rattle all that off?"

"It is the truth." Spock continued to stroke the cat in his lap.

"The kid's young. He doesn't have to know." Leonard watched the cat. He wasn't an animal person but animals didn't dislike him.

"I did not tell him why," Spock pointed out and then almost reluctantly let the cat out of his lap and stood up, brushing the hairs from his robe. "Before we take the field I want you to assess the players. I do not want a surprise injury."

"Always demanding you half goblin of a fiend," Leonard muttered. "I'm surprised they don't call it cheating."

"Figuring out which eleven of fourteen players to put on the field first is not cheating," Spock corrected, "and I am half elf by my father and half witch by my mother, not half goblin as you are so fond of saying."

"Could have fooled me," Leonard teased, "you are a lighter shade of green."

"Not all elves can be as flawlessly white as muggles would wish to believe," Spock silently snorted. Then he walked past Leonard. "I will see you in the morning."

"Yeah. Night."

* * *

"Come on, Jim, we gotta get some good seats before we have to stand the whole match," Gary urged. James continued after him, feeling half-asleep but in denial. He did not want Leonard's prediction to come true. He was going to watch this game and not zone through it! "Hey, Janice, you saving these seats?"

"Just one of them," Janice replied. She was that same yellow shirt seventh grader from the library. James noticed that her hair was still high up on her head like if she let it loose, her face would never escape.

Gary flopped down one seat away from Janice's right and tugged James down into the seat to his right. "There. These aren't the best seats, but when we're in high school, we'll be able to muscle our way to those."

James got out his omnioculars, a gift from one the Quodpot games he had attended. "These will help." He graciously let Gary have a turn first. When James couldn't eat with Spock or Leonard, he always found Gary. The older teenager didn't treat him as if he was some little punk kid who wasn't worth the time of day. It was why he was up here with Gary instead of down towards the bottom of the stands with Leonard. Gary was going to enjoy this match, but Leonard was probably going to have a hernia or start muttering to himself as he did at practice when things got dicey.

The game began. The eleven players chosen to play today shook each other's hands and then a tall female instructor with brown curly hair held the Quod in the air. James had seen her palling around with Pike on many occasions, but he didn't know her name. She spelled the Quod into its ticking bomb state and tossed it into the air and the game began. It was blue shirts verses red shirts and the game was intense. The Quod flew through the air, the notice players passing it like a hot potato, while the more experienced players took more strategic throws.

The Quod went off in people's hands, over their heads, on the ground, in the air, and after a few hours, the score was 5 to 6, the blue shirts leading by one pot. Spock and three other red shirts remained on the field along with five blue shirts. When the Quod went off in contact with a person, they were benched. Whoever reached eleven points first would win the match. The match could last a few hours to almost all day. This one seemed to be averaging to potentially end about mid-afternoon.

Just as it became a broom battle between Spock and a rather burly blue shirt, James smelled something burning and then he felt it. With a yelp lost to the cheering crowd, he shot up in his seat, flames licking up his black outdoor school robe! Instantly Gary grabbed him and forced him down, trying to stomp out the flames on reflex.

"Wait," Janice hissed and then raised her wand and with a spell managed to put the flames out after a few tries.

James' breathing was rushed and panicked though his robe only smoldered now.

"What hell kind of prank – " Gary was looking around for the culprit.

Janice kneeled carefully down by James. Some people around them had taken notice of the situation as well. Most chose to ignore it once it seemed to be less life threatening. "Are you okay?" She moved the robe away to inspect his pant legs and shoes. His pants were also burnt and possibly his skin as well. It was taking all of James not to tear up. The pain was intense and the terror of being on fire even more so, but he was a sixth grader, which meant if he cried now everyone would be justified in treating him like a baby.

"Let's take him to the mediwitch," Gary decided and helped James to his feet. James took a few steps. It hurt a lot, but the last thing he wanted was to get carried to the mediwich's office. "Hey, Janice, could you…?" Gary looked at her.

Janice nodded and with her on his right and Gary on his left, James hobbled off to the mediwitch's office.

**To be continued…**


	3. Halloween

**Fandom** _Star Trek TOS/XI_, _Harry Potter_  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s)** Kirk (James T.), Mitchell, McCoy, Number One, Pike, Spock; no pairing  
**Genre** Alternate Universe/Crossover/Fantasy  
**Rating** PG  
**Word Count** 3110  
**Disclaimer** Star Trek c. Paramount, CBS, NBC. Harry Potter c. JK Rowling, Warner Bros.  
**Summary** A fic exploring a Star Trek character based alternate universe surrounding the mythology and lore of JK Rowling's Harry Potter series. The story is set starting in the year 2244, so any mention of Harry Potter characters will be as historical figures.  
**Chapter** Three, in which a prank goes horribly wrong on Halloween and someone discovers an emergency corridor.  
**Warning(s)** mild language, rather unpleasant medical distress implied  
**Notes** I am really having fun writing this, so I hope that you are all having fun reading it Also considering that Captain Picard calls Commander Riker "Number One" at times, I refuse to believe that's Number One's actual name, but since we have no official name for her from Roddenberry, I kind of hedged around it.

_**Where No Wizard**_**  
Chapter Three**

"It looks like a prank gone wrong," the mediwitch fretted over James legs. He was up on a cot in the mediwitch's office, his legs dangling down, pants rolled up.

"It was that Finnegan brat," Gary said from where he was holding onto James' boots.

"It's always him," James managed weakly. His legs still stung like none other, but he still managed to keep from wallowing in that pain.

"Oh, you don't know that," the mediwitch said and started to work on James' burns. As the mediwitch's ministrations neared completion, the Quodpot players trooped into the ward in one mass group. The mediwitch finished up on James and went to take care of the various problems coming from the Quod and broom rough housing.

James took his boots from Gary and watched the blue shirts and red shirts. It looked like after the game, Leonard helped those that he could help, but there was something green and sticky looking covering Spock's left arm. Leonard was rushing around, following the mediwitch's instructions. James was almost caught up in the sheer intensity of Leonard's expression and movements. He wondered how anyone could want to do a job in such a tunnel vision way. Gary nudged him, James finished putting his socks, and boots back on and slipped off the cot, following Gary out of the mess.

"You can't let that Finnegan get away with this," Gary said once they were out of earshot.

"But what can I do?" James was doing his best to avoid and ignore Finnegan. His grandfather told him once that you couldn't give into bullies or you'd be no better then they were.

Gary put his hands in the pockets of his outdoors robe. "I don't know, but if we put our heads together, we'll figure something out. No one gets to mess with my friends."

* * *

It was getting on to Halloween when James and Gary finalized their plan. Perhaps in amusement or tongue in cheek, Starfleet had a centuries' old school holiday on Halloween. Classes had special sessions dealing around the mythology of the holiday and various ties between witchcraft and Halloween. The classes were shortened as well so the school could participate in a special costumed party at the end of the evening just as the sun began to set until it was time for lights out. It was part celebration of their heritage as magical able people and part understanding how muggles could take what they were and turn it into such an industry as well. It also was a nod that wizard children trick and treated much like any muggle child, so why exclude a fun custom? It was also a way to celebrate a good midterm.

James sucked on a blood pop, ignoring the metallic taste to it. He had mistakenly sucked on one when he was five and now it was something he always reached for first every Halloween despite how it sat oddly in his stomach. "You sure about this?"

"You followed what I said, right?" Gary asked. He had a chocolate dipped wafer wand in his mouth. They were both dressed as astronauts, though Kirk had a shiny silver suit without the helmet and Gary sported the blue jumpsuit look. Due to constant budget delays, the world's space program was barely past establishing a viable Mars colony that could return to Earth easily. Humans were still working on breaking from their galaxy.

"Yeah." James nodded and pulled out what he had mixed up. "He's a really easy instructor to manipulate if he thinks you're interested." Which James actually had been. It was interesting mixing up the dusty potion on the side while learning something from the potions instructor at the same time. He put some candy in a bag with his granules.

Gary took the bag and shook it up really good. "Okay, now, go in there acting like that's your bag of candy and it'll work."

James put his blood pop back in his mouth. "Okay."

"I'll snag you a real bag for later." Gary bit off some of his wafer wand. "Good luck."

James nodded and entered the party. Of course, when he was trying to find Finnegan, the jerk was nowhere to be found! Kirk stopped and looked up when he caught someone filching off his tainted candy bag.

"I never suspected you would be one for vampire candy," Pike remarked. He proceeded to unwrap the licorice spider he took from James' bag. "Don't worry, you have more than enough candy."

"Oh…uh…that's not what worries me, sir," Kirk managed. He wondered if he could snatch that candy back without being suspicious. But, before James could act, Pike was chewing thoughtfully on one of the spider's legs.

"If it's about that bully of yours, he has detention," Pike said in a quiet voice so only James could hear. "He was caught setting up a nasty prank, so you can relax."

James face went very pale and he nodded. "Uh…thanks for telling me…sir." He took a couple steps back. "I promised Spock I'd uh meet up with him and see his costume and stuff, so…"

Pike nodded. "Don't get into trouble."

James nodded and escaped as fast as he could through the crowd. He had to find Gary fast. James ditched the bag in the nearest trash receptacle he could find and started to weave quickly through the crowd only to collide head to chest with Spock. Before James could fall back hard on his rear, Spock reached out and steadied him. The instant it appeared James would not fall, Spock's touch was gone.

"Running, even at this party, is unwise," Spock stated.

"Spock. Spock, I need your help," James said. He couldn't find Gary and well, Spock was in a grade higher so that meant he would have more potions knowledge right?

Spock quirked an eyebrow, thought he rest of his face remained in that normal expression he kept. James had been so wrapped up in revenge with Gary that he still hadn't read up on what a real elf was like.

"I…uh…well…." James didn't know how to put it. "I have twelve hours to come up with an antidote or I'm going to get expelled."

Spock seemed to breathe in a sighing manner though there was no noise and little movement. He was trying to ignore the blood stench on James' breath; it made him queasy. "What did you do?" Spock also wanted to ask if this wasn't something James could take to Leonard or Gary or one of James actual friends, but the kid seemed too frightened to take that suggestion.

"I kind of gave Instructor Pike a candy laced with some uh…" James mumbled the name of the granules he had added to the candy bag.

Spock's expression grew harder if that was possible. James wondered how smart it was to tell the older boy. It was worse than being stared down by a teacher!

"I didn't mean to!" James defended. "I was going to give the bag to Finnegan for payback."

"Revenge never gets anyone what they want," Spock reasoned. "Perhaps you will learn from this."

"I don't want to learn from it in Iowa!" Though Kirk was getting loud, his voice was lost to the music and talking in the room.

"You will not get expelled," Spock stated. "If it is true what you said, the amount you gave the instructor is only enough to perhaps upset digestion for a few hours. Had he eaten the entire bag of candy, he would probably bleed unpleasantly. You should consider it," Spock paused, considering human vocabulary, "'lucky' that he only ate one piece, and no one digested the entire bag."

"So a whole bag would cause bleeding?" James frowned. "I didn't want to do anything that bad."

"Which is why, as a sixth grader, you shouldn't mess with potions that you cannot understand yet," Spock reasoned.

James didn't like the look the elf gave him. It was disapproving and maybe even deeper than that.

"I do not suggest you tell anyone else, most of all Leonard McCoy," Spock continued. "He owes much to Instructor Pike and I doubt you want to hurt both of them."

James nodded and hung his head. "I have to go find someone." Then James shuffled away to try and find Gary.

* * *

She folded her arms under her breasts and stared down at them with a stare that didn't tell James what would happen next, but he was sure it would hurt a lot. Gary sat beside him looking about as uncertain to his future. The woman was their instructor for charms and the referee for Quodpot. Her dress said as much and the cloak around her shoulders was a smart blue. James had heard Pike jokingly called her "Number One" at the Halloween party where they were both in some complimentary costumes James couldn't identify. Her eyes narrowed and her hair was in loose curls as though she hadn't redone her hair since the night before.

"It was my fault," James and Gary said in one big mess, clamoring for decent answers.

The charms teacher held her hand up for silence. "You're both at fault."

James glanced at Gary and then looked back at her. 'Then what do you want us to say?"

"Don't get smart with me." She continued to lean against her desk disapprovingly. "Do you even known what could have happened? Did either of you realize what that level of dust would do to a human body? Christopher Pike is a grown man, but to a growing thirteen-year-old boy…Revenge is not something anyone should aspire to, especially disproportionate to what has been done to oneself."

"So if we set Finnegan on fire – "

"Mr. Kirk, do not finish that statement." She unfolded her arms and stopped leaning on her desk. "It is not my place to discipline you, but since you incapacitated your faculty head, he cannot yet." She looked from one of them to the other. "Blue shirts tend to get punishments that not only fit the crime but provide a service to the school. So," she stood straight, "until the end of the semester, you will assist in restroom cleaning, completing your duties by using non magical means of cleaning.

"Report to maintenance after lunch. They'll know what to do with you."

* * *

Spock pulled his school issued winter cloak on and set out a side door. With the eradication of global warming, the earth had taken to its natural course and started to cool back down. In the 2240s, the powers of earth had figured out a balancing game to keep the glaciers from over taking earth or disappearing all together. That made winter by the bay very cold. It was not cold enough to snow, but if the winds blew right, there could be an ice storm every decade or so. Spock came from Canada where his mother, Amanda, had gone to an all witches school in Quebec. His father, Sarek, was also of northern blood, belonging to a tribe of the humanoid branch of elfish species situated in the wilderness of the northern Yukon Territory. Spock was born amongst these elves, but upon the death of his father five years ago, his mother and Spock were all but banished from the realm.

Despite living amongst humans for the past five years, Spock clung to the elfish teachings that he knew from before he could remember. He did not give into his emotions easily, he worked hard to put intelligence above passion. Spock did not feel comfortable amongst humans, especially muggles who treated him as if he was some fascinating sex symbol. Spock wasn't sure he would feel much more comfortable amongst the elves, but he longed for the utter sanctity of the wilderness. Here, though, by the bay at sunset, Spock felt his inner peace realign properly. He was along with the stars beginning to immerge, barely visible in the light pollution from the city nearby, but with his enhanced eyesight, Spock could see them.

Spock pulled his robe closer to him. With his dual genetics, his metabolism was unbalanced naturally. It kept him thin, but also kept him chilled in most climates. A twig snapped and the half elf looked up at the offending noise. He also took an hour to regroup and the hour had barely begun.

"So he's not with you either." Leonard's jog slowed and he let out a curse he wouldn't dare speak in front of the instructors or impressionable junior high kids.

"Is someone missing?" Spock folded his arms behind himself.

"Sam's little brother." Leonard looked around. "He never went to detention and no one's seen him anywhere."

Spock's nostrils flared a little. "I would not conceal him."

"I know, I know, but he's always trying to get at you." Leonard shivered in the cold. He had only his school uniform on along with his black indoors robe that was too thin for the weather outdoors. "Dammit, Jim…" Leonard's eyes cat around the darkening schoolyard.

"Perhaps you should try the secret passages?" Spock suggested. He was going to miss supper at this rate if he wanted to be realigned by bedtime.

"I don't know all the secret passages," Leonard griped.

Spock breathed through his nose and then stepped around the perimeter of bay area on the grounds to come and stand beside Leonard briefly before continuing on to the academy. "Come."

* * *

James swore his stomach echoed throughout wherever he was. He had been going to his detention when he saw Finnegan down the corridor. He ducked behind a tapestry and when he came out from behind it, he was in this darkened corridor. There were magically lit oilcloths periodically to keep a dim light, but so far, no matter where James touched on the narrow wall, he could not find a way out.

He had heard teachers and students pass him on his left and sometimes heard classroom noises on his right, but he didn't bang on the walls anyway. He doubted he was supposed to be in here, and he was beginning to wonder if he was ever going to get out. He hadn't heard anyone pass him for a while now, probably since the start of supper hours happened. If only he could find the kitchens. Maybe he could talk the house breed of elf to help him out. House elves were an evolved form of the species of elf Spock's father came from, a product of magical genetic engineering from millennia ago. They had gained rights over the recent centuries, but for the most part, house elves still worked at the school providing meals and cleaning because that was what the house elves were bred to do, and even giving them freedom could not overcome neurological impulses, but now they were paid and received vacation like any human worker might.

"He should be in this area," a muffled voice caught James' attention. He froze. That sounded like Spock.

"I'm not even going to ask how you know," Leonard's gruff voice responded not nearly as clear to James.

James turned his body a bit and hit a fist to the left wall. "Spock! Spock!"

On the other side of the wall, Leonard started and then moved swiftly to where the noise in the wall was. "We're here, kid." He looked around for some sort of entrance or exit.

Spock looked to their left. "There is an entrance there." Spock shifted in a way that Leonard could only interpret as uncomfortable. "But it is not an exit."

"Can we make it one?" Leonard looked towards the innocuous tapestry of a bowl of fruit sitting on a patio of sorts overlooking the Mediterranean Sea.

"Yes." Spock breathed through his nose. "If you hold onto me but do not go behind the tapestry with me, I should be able to retrieve him without trapping all of us in the emergency corridor."

Leonard scrutinized Spock. "You don't like to be touched."

"I will not let go of you," Spock answered. "And it will work better than leading him to the actual exit."

James' knocking on the wall diverted their attention back to him. Leonard spoke into the wall. "Spock, here is going to come through an entry way and get you. I'm going to hold onto him so we can get you out, so don't pull him in there."

"Okay," James replied.

"I want you in this direction," Leonard knocked on the wall with his left arm stretched out away from his body. "After a couple of yards, you'll see Spock. Then grab onto his arm or something and I'll get you out."

"Okay."

Leonard looked at Spock whose face was completely unreadable. He turned back to the wall. "Start walking." Then Leonard offered his hand. "Come on, I don't have cooties."

"I know you aren't lice infested." Spock walked past Leonard and approached the tapestry. Only after he was there did he take Leonard's hand. "Stay put and don't go behind this screen."

"I know," Leonard sighed. "Just get the kid so we can take him to Pike."

When James saw Spock appear, his walking became a run. Then with great energy, he latched onto the older boy's hand once he reached him. "I'm glad to see you." He really was. As much as James wanted people to perceive him as older than he really was, being stuck in this stupid emergency corridor for hours had worked some of that pride out of him.

"I can tell," Spock responded, with a faint dry tone. "Leonard, if you would." Spock got a good grip on James and with Leonard's help yanked the boy out through the tapestry.

Once back in the hall, Leonard started to look James over. "What were you doing in there anyway?"

"I don't remember." James didn't want to mention Finnegan. He felt like a coward admitting to hiding from him.

"Pike should know James is safe," Spoke mentioned once it seemed Leonard was satisfied that James hadn't hurt himself.

"It's Jim," James grumbled. "James is my grandpa."

"Save your breath, kid, he calls everyone by their given name," Leonard cast a spell to get rid of the dust and cobwebs covering James. "I've been trying to get him to call me Len for years."

"So it's a 'super elf' thing?" James tilted his head at Spock who raised his eyebrow right back.

"'Super Elf…?'" the almost curious expression turned to Leonard.

Leonard dusted his own hands off and shrugged as if he didn't know what James was talking about.

**To be continued…**


	4. Thanksgiving

**Fandom** _Star Trek TOS/XI_, _Harry Potter_  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s)** Amanda Grayson, Kirk family, McCoy, Spock; no pairing  
**Genre** Alternate Universe/Crossover/Fantasy  
**Rating** PG  
**Word Count** 5810  
**Disclaimer** Star Trek c. Paramount, CBS, NBC. Harry Potter c. JK Rowling, Warner Bros.  
**Summary** A fic exploring a Star Trek character based alternate universe surrounding the mythology and lore of JK Rowling's Harry Potter series. The story is set starting in the year 2244, so any mention of Harry Potter characters will be as historical figures.  
**Chapter** Four, in which there is Thanksgiving Vacation.  
**Warning(s)** mild language, rather unpleasant medical distress implied  
**Notes** I would like to apologize to my readers over at . Apparently uploading the story as a .html erased all of my quotation marks. I've rectified the situation by uploading them as .doc and will continue to use .doc in the future. I am so very, very sorry that I never caught it and thank nightstarz for alerting me to the situation. And, if you're wondering something like "Where is ____?" The character you're wondering over will appear, don't worry, they're just younger than Kirk, or in Scotty's case old enough to already have graduated (but don't worry, Scotty will appear in due time).

_**Where No Wizard**_**  
Chapter Four**

"So, do you celebrate Thanksgiving?"

Spock did not look up from where he sat at one of the cubicles in the study room. He was leaning over a very thick tome. "It is very late and I am very busy."

James sat down at the cubicle to Spock's right. "That's not for class."

"That does not mean I want to stop reading it." Spock flipped a page.

"I'm not asking you to stop reading it," James replied. He shook his hair out a little to get it out of his eyes.

"You are trying to talk to me," Spock pointed out. "It's hard to talk and read at the same time." That rewarded him with a few minutes of silence.

"So…do you?" James prompted again once it seemed Spock had finished the chapter he was reading.

"Do I what?" Spock looked over at James. He supposed he could at least engage the boy a little. Maybe James would go back to his dormitory.

"Celebrate Thanksgiving," James repeated. He waited for an answer. He knew Spock's games now, and he thought he had the rules of play down now.

"Yes," Spock answered, "I celebrated it last month." He had done it without fanfare and allowed himself to indulge in a dessert when normally he abstained at supper in the cafeteria.

"Last month?" James stretched his legs out. "But it's next Thursday."

"Not in Canada." That was where Spock's mother lived after all and they celebrated Thanksgiving on the second Tuesday of October instead of the last Thursday in November as Americans did. The elves Spock used to reside with did not celebrate Thanksgiving but there was a mid-fall feast to pay homage to one of their gods near late October. The elves had been in the Americas since just before the Vikings made the passage across the Atlantic to Greenland. When the Mayflower arrived at the infamous Plymouth Rock, the elves were still far up north, preferring the arctic chill to humid heat. Yet, wizards in America also participated in Thanksgiving because not only it was a national holiday, but also half of those on the Mayflower had been of magical ability. They fled not only religious persecution but species persecution as well. Wizards were, after all, an evolved form of the Homo sapiens brought on by a mutation that wizarding scientists still debated the origin of well into the present.

"Why does that matter?" James watched Spock. "Aren't you from this area?" His mom told him that he had to go to Starfleet instead of the alma mater of his parents because of regional restrictions. Yet, here was a second student he had met who seemed to be beyond regional restrictions.

"Because that is the only Thanksgiving that I have celebrated," Spock answered. Most went home over the week of Thanksgiving only to return for three more weeks of school afterwards before the semester ended. With the level of technology at hand, being able to go away home and come back was very easy in their century.

"If you're Canadian, why aren't you up at Quebec? Or…uh…I dunno, whatever other schools they probably have up there." James only knew of the school in Quebec because his old babysitter was teaching there now.

"Because I am not Canadian," Spock answered.

"But…." James was horribly confused now.

"My mother, however, is," Spock clarified, which in most instances would make him Canadian as well, but like with many magical half-species and full species in many countries, Spock was primarily a citizen of whatever tribe he came from. It was not the muggles fault that things worked this way, but many magical creatures such as elves that had a noticeable physical feature different from muggles preferred to stay away than show off their differences. This was also, why Spock chose to transfer into Starfleet by use of a maternal aunt who lived in Reno, Nevada so he wouldn't get his mother in trouble for concealing his birth from Canadian authorities. Wizards and witches for the most part did not have the problems that elves and other mutated species faced simply by the fact they looked like muggles to a decent enough degree.

"Oh." James nodded. That would make sense. There was an elfish tribe in the area somewhere wasn't there? It would also explain Spock's super elf aspirations.

James acceptance of the bare explanation caused Spock to finally look up from his book again. It unsettled him how many assumptions were now floating around in the younger boys' head. He didn't wish to express the truth of his situation to James, but he wasn't sure he liked the boy drawing what looked like a terribly erroneous conclusion.

"I'm going back to Iowa with Sam," James volunteered just as Spock suspected he would. "But I don't want to."

Up went Spock's right eyebrow. He said nothing but James could tell the question within the action.

"Don't get me wrong. I'm not avoiding our parents or anything." James leaned back in his chair. "I just," he frowned, "haven't seen Sam since Halloween." James watched Spock who was still trying to stubbornly read the book. "You know, we used to be friends."

"Brothers have a habit of acting unexpectedly," Spock offered. Again, his eyes rose from his book, meeting James' gaze. "However, this does not mean he hates you."

"I don't think he hates me," James said. He just wasn't looking forward to the sonic plane ride. He hoped once they touched down in Iowa and were home, things would go back to normal. "You know, when I was little he was who I wanted to be, and he didn't resent that. We did everything together back at the farm. I thought…" James shook his head. "No, he still is my best friend."

Spock's face shifted and James thought the elf had come to some sort of conclusion. "That is why you come down here?"

"Huh?" James pulled the hood of his bathrobe down. The study room wasn't as cold and drafty as the dormitory had been.

"Your brother's absence," Spock clarified, "is that what keeps you awake?"

"Uh…sometimes?" James looked at Spock curiously. "I mean sometimes it's because I dreamt that what Pike told me in Defense class will come and do whatever it's programmed to do to me, but sometimes it's my brother…I guess…" This was starting to become a weird conversation.

"Come," Spock instructed and shut his book with a heavy thunk.

"What are we doing?" James scrambled to his feet to follow the tall teenager out of the room.

"I will help you overcome your thoughts and allow sleep," Spock explained and led them out into the recreation room. He approached a wooden cabinet, which was about five shelves high with glass doors and decorative handles.

"How?" James came up behind Spock and peered into the doors as Spock opened them silently.

"This cabinet stores all of the indoor games that the red shirts have within their commons area," Spock answered. "Please, choose one."

James looked at all the games crammed into the cabinet. There were so many, but it was late, so it would have to be a quiet game so exploding snap was definitely out of the question. They could play risk your dungeons, but that game had to be played until the end and that could take hours. Then there were many games where if Leonard was down here too, there'd be no problem but these games wouldn't work with two players. James reached into the cabinet and managed to jimmy the chess set out without causing several games to tumble out and down to the ground in the process. "Wizard chess, Spock?"

Spock inclined his head, a gesture James figured was an elfish nod. James closed the cabinet with his arm and set the board down on a small table near the fire. Within moments, he had the pieces arranged and settled into a chair. Spock sat across from him.

"White or black, Spock?"

"Black, if you don't mind."

"I don't."

Play commenced and proceeded at a medium pace. After a while, James looked at Spock, catching the elf off guard with the fire in his eyes. "You're holding back."

"I do not know what you mean," Spock answered. "Knight to F5."

"I can tell," James leaned forward a little. "You're playing like my dad does when he's trying to play on my level."

"I do not know your level of chess," Spock replied. He could see the "LIAR" in James' eyes. "Your chess is very unpredictable."

Some of the air went out of James' sails. "What?"

"Your moves are not always the ones that I would make in your situation," Spock clarified. He rested his hands in his lap.

"So you're saying because I'm not moving like you, you're throwing your game?" James tried to understand.

"Why would I throw the game board?" Spock evaded.

"You know what I mean!" James' patience with Spock's verbal games was wearing. It was hard to keep up with them past a decent bedtime. "Rook to B3."

"Bishop to B3."

"Now that's more like it."

* * *

"My mother wishes you join us for the Thanksgiving vacation."

Leonard dropped the book in his hand. Spock regarded him plainly. Leonard took his feet off the table he had them propped on and bent down to retrieve the tome. "This better not be you trying at joking, Spock."

"It is not." Spock watched Leonard place the book on the table and sit in his chair properly.

Leonard leaned forward, his hands clasped, forearms resting on the table. "Well, do you want me there? It is a whole week."

"If you do not want to take up the offer, I will relay – "

"I'm not saying I don't want to." Leonard leaned back in his chair and looked up at Spock. "But I don't want to tag along if you don't want me there. It sounds like this is all your mom's idea."

Spock remained silent. Leonard waited. Then the elf unclasped his hands from behind himself and brought them to his sides. "I do not have any complaints."

Leonard's lips twitched into a smirk. "That's the nicest thing you've ever said."

Spock's nostrils flared a little at the teasing tone. Then he turned away. "I'll send her an owl to expect us."

* * *

The ride home in the sonic plane was quiet. Sam had never really been a touchy feely kind of big brother, but he at least had been a talkative one. James followed his brother off the plane somberly once they reached Iowa City. He could remember Sam arriving home from Starfleet for Thanksgiving for the past four Thanksgivings. It had bee so rough spending from mid-August to late November without his brother those years and James would always be waiting excitedly with his parents in the air and spaceport for Sam's arrival. Sam always seemed to miss him it seemed when he came back from Starfleet, but then again Sam had been acting strange since about two weeks before they left home in August.

Their father met them at the gate when they disembarked. Their mother was busy at work, but would be home soon after they arrived.

"Dad," Sam stated once hugging was over and their father had started towards the muggle portion of the port, "I'm going to head out once we're back home. I promised someone."

"But you just got back," George replied. "Can it wait? You'll be home for a week."

"It can't wait," Sam answered. "Dad, I'm almost sixteen. I got to have some independence."

"And," George looked at him, "you're almost sixteen, so you need guidance too." He reached out and put one arm over Sam's shoulders and his other arm around James' shoulders. "We want you two to grow into strong, independent men, but not so fast we lose what time we have together."

"So no leaving until mom sees me?" Sam mumbled.

"At the very least."

* * *

Leonard had never been outside of his country before, and this was the first time he had actually been in a northern climate during winter. He shivered and pulled his heavy robe around him more. If he found this annoyingly cold, he could only imagine how Spock must feel. Glancing at the elf as the taller youth disembarked, he made a face. There Spock was with the blankest face ever. If he was cold, it wasn't apparent in the slightest. Leonard hefted his duffle over his shoulder.

"My mother should be arriving shortly," Spock noted. "It seems a storm is approaching and humans are driving even more haphazard than normal."

"Like a blizzard?" Leonard looked out the large windows at the heavy sky. There were a few flurries but nothing that was impeding plane landings too much.

"I do not know," Spock said. "It is too noisy within this port to hear the wind, but I can make out the view screens with the weather report."

Leonard's eyes swept over the area. They were in the muggle section of the airport near the pick up and drop off doorways. They had a clear view of anyone arriving by hover vehicle. Every time the doors opened, however, a gust of frigid arctic air slammed into their bodies. Leonard found himself standing closer to Spock than usual, the two of them huddled near the trash can to block more of the gusts. "The wind's getting stronger."

"It should start snowing heavier within the next half hour," Spock estimated.

"Maybe your mom should wait?"

"If it is too bad, she will," Spock buried his hands deeper into his pockets. "She knows where we are and that we are safe."

"'Safe,'" Leonard groused. "How safe is this?"

"This place was once only an airport," Spock stated, "and it survived many blizzards over those years of operation. Becoming part spaceport will not change its durability." After a moment, Spock pulled a handheld view screen out of his pocket. It wouldn't normally work on campus, but in the port, it functioned normally, though the picture was fuzzy due to the snow's interference.

"Good evening, Spock," a woman of maybe forty appeared on the screen. Her hair was wrapped up atop her head, but its curly tresses were fighting to become a mess. "Was your trip well?"

"Yes, Mother," Spock answered. Leonard peered over Spock's shoulder curiously.

"Oh, you must be Leonard," Spock's mother's eyes lit onto the face over her son's shoulder. "I'm sorry that I cannot come and get you both before the storm."

"That's all right, ma'am," Leonard responded politely. "I'll make sure Spock here doesn't get into too much trouble."

Amanda's lips quirked into an amused smile. Spock glanced at Leonard and then said, "It is you who should worry about trouble." Then he looked back to his mother. "I shall cease communications now to conserve battery life. I will see you when the storm has passed."

"Alright. Be careful, both of you, and I love you, Spock."

Spock hesitated and then inclined his head. "Goodbye, Mother." After his farewell was returned, Spock closed the palm sized view screen and placed it back within his coat pocket.

Leonard stopped leaning against the wall. "Let's find somewhere warmer."

* * *

"It looks like there's a blizzard up in Canada," George announced when he entered the small farm kitchen. He stomped the snow from his boots. "They said it'll be mild."

James looked up from where he was reading by a special wizard's fire designed to heat the room without burning anything in the process. Once they had arrived home, Sam had hugged their mother and then escaped to wherever he promised to go. James had simply stayed in the kitchen catching up on some wizard comics. He had no real other place to go yet.

"Is it heading for us?" Winona looked up from where she was monitoring the dishwashing. Even with charms, there was always the chance that a dish could slip and break if not careful.

"No, it seems to be in the south eastern part." George walked over to her, ruffling James' hair on his way. "How is the charm behaving?"

"No slips yet." Winona kissed his cheek. Even a witch strong in charms like Winona could have temperamental domestic spells. Spells that were meant to be an android doing work for a human always had a temperamental streak. Knitting could become the wrong color or very badly done or vacuuming could suck up little toys or jewelry. If a witch or wizard managed the spells, however, they could stop the temperamental streaks.

"So…is it by Quebec then, Dad?" James asked. When he left for the air/spaceport with Sam, James noticed Leonard leaving with a bad and Spock. James thought that Leonard was going to end up staying at Starfleet for the Thanksgiving break, but the older teenager said that he was going to Quebec, Canada with Spock.

"Yes, probably going to drop down into the north eastern seaboard in a day or two," George answered.

"So if a sonic plane from Starfleet left about the time our plane from Starfleet left, would they be okay?"

George considered the question. "If it wasn't okay to land, they would reroute the plane to somewhere safe."

James nodded and frowned at his comic. He hoped Leonard and Spock would be okay. His other friends from Starfleet were all heading towards areas that were close to San Francisco, so at least they would be all right.

* * *

He had to keep an eye out. He was older and ultimately responsible for whatever happened to them. Leonard's eyes swept the area in front of where they sat. The two teenagers found a bench out of the way of all the disgruntled travelers who were hustling and bustling about like that would slow down the blizzard or create something somewhere that would make the storm less fierce or melt away all together.

"I have some muggle credits to my account for an emergency," Spock spoke after a long period of silence. Leonard jumped beside him, having thought the elf was in a state of meditation. "If you will stay here, I will get us something to eat." There was a twitch to his nostril as though the prospect of finding something remotely vegetarian was a loss in all the scents in the air.

"You can't just go off by yourself." Leonard's posture tensed.

"And we both cannot leave if we want a bench to ourselves," Spock responded. "I will not be gone long. You do not have any muggle credits on you and the wizarding area is too far from this point." He rose from his seat. "Leonard," he paused, "you do not have to be the student leader away from campus." Then Spock slipped into the crowd.

* * *

"Why are you up so early, Jimmy?"

James almost jumped out of his seat on the sofa in a screened in porch that faced their farm's back acreage. The porch was heated and the acreage was a pristine white, blanketed in accumulated snow. It looked like the Christmas scenes his grandfather Tiberius said happened when Tiberius' grandfather was little and it was rare to have this much snow for Thanksgiving. "No reason."

His mother took a seat on the other end of the couch, giving him some space but not too much space. She was dressed for a day of cooking, wearing some faded jeans and a simple flannel print shirt. All that was missing was one of the aprons hanging in the kitchen and a scarf to keep her hair out of the food. Technology reports stated that within the century a Thanksgiving meal would just be a few push buttons away, but for now, it was still an ordeal even with improved ovens and other cookware. The experts claimed it would be like a wizard's Thanksgiving, but James knew magic helped chop the food and prepare it, but magic never actually cooked it like an oven. "I hear you awake most nights," she commented. "When I'm waking up to start my chores, I hear you sneaking back up to your room."

James looked over at her. He felt so caught. "You do?" He was surprised it hadn't come up before. "You never said anything."

"Yes." His mother stretched her long legs out, her feet barefoot. Their porch wasn't too chilly, but the constant wizard's fire that lit and warmed the small room without actually burning anything or spreading provided enough heat for comfort. "But, you're growing up." She looked at him. "Sometimes I have to let you make mistakes or you're not going to learn anything."

James stifled a yawn. It was getting about the time he would normally sneak back upstairs. "I'm trying not to." He didn't relish his insomnia. Some of the older kids made such a big deal out of staying up late, but James had yet to find the appeal.

"Maybe tomorrow I'll get you to Dr. Inoue." His mother felt his forehead. "I thought your sleeplessness would calm down once you were home, but it's not."

James wanted to whine at the mention of their family doctor but he also wanted to sleep normally. He would never make the Quodpot team someday if he kept staying up all night. At least that's what Leonard kept telling him and the more James knew him, the more he knew Leonard wasn't much of a liar.

"Now go back up to bed." His mother leaned down and kissed his forehead. "When you wake up, it'll be near time to eat."

James nodded, slipped off the couch, and gathered up his slippers before making the trek back upstairs to bed.

* * *

When the power came back on, there was a raucous cheer from the stranded travelers. Leonard clapped with the masses, but Spock remained silent on the matter. Leonard's facial hair made him look more as if he was a few years in university than on the tail end of high school and even Spock had a few errant chin hairs poking out. Within hours, the skies were clear for hover vehicle traffic and Amanda arrived, whisking them off to her apartment in the city. That was yesterday. Now, Leonard was clean-shaven and standing in the main room of the two-bedroom and one kitchen apartment. He was sharing a room with Spock, who was still resting in his own elfin way.

"Good afternoon." Amanda emerged from her room, walking over to Leonard through the small kitchen area.

Leonard looked away from the pictures on display on a bookshelf. "Uh…good afternoon, ma' – er – Amanda." Yesterday she had insisted on more than one occasion that it was quite fine for him to call her Amanda. Letting go of the manners his own parents instilled into him was hard, but he was starting to come around.

"I see you found the photographs and holograph," Amanda said and came to stand beside him. Her hair was up in its enormous bun atop her head and her light eyes twinkled. Amanda reached up and took down the only holograph amongst the wizard photographs that moved about. The holograph, which was a technology developed by muggles to preserve images without paper, did not move though it looked like it almost could if it wanted to. "This is my husband." Her fingers were careful of the image. "It was taken just before we got married." She set the holograph back in its place. "He was unlike any elf you could ever meet," she reminisced. "A romantic in elfish standards."

"Sounds like a muggle fairytale," Leonard noted without disapproval. His eyes scanned the wizarding photographs. Most were recent of Spock and some older that looked like relatives of Amanda's from long ago. There didn't seem to be any that looked from when the family would have been in the Yukon Territory.

"It does. Doesn't it?" Amanda smiled and then moved away into the kitchen area. "What would you like for breakfast? Or lunch, if you'd prefer." It was past noon after all.

"Uh…anything is fine. I'm not picky." Leonard took a step away from the bookcase to look out the large floor to ceiling windows. The world below was covered in snow. There were various muggles sonic shoveling their way out of it. Hover vehicles were few and far between on the roads. The temperature was so frigid that only emergency vehicles were welcomed on the roads at the moment. The wind was gusting but that didn't seem to be stopping the people on the ground. From eighteen stories in the air, Leonard could feel the wind move the building.

"I should thank you," Amanda's voice brought Leonard's attention to her.

"For what?" Leonard stepped a little bit farther into the living area of the apartment to get away from the seasick feeling.

"For everything you have given my son," Amanda answered. She began frying up some potato pancakes to go with the oatmeal she was boiling. Even without Spock in the home, she had yet to go back to eating meat after living amongst the vegetarian elves for much of her adult life.

"Well….uh…." Leonard didn't know how to respond to that.

"I know, this is an awkward moment." Amanda set breakfast in front of him at a small counter area that sat in a cut out in the wall so someone standing in the kitchen could see out into the main room and there was a casual area for meals. Leonard took a seat on a stool on the side of the counter that opened up to the main room.

"Thanks," Leonard said and took the plate. "I can think of worse awkward moments."

Amanda smiled and then Spock appeared. His hair was a little mussed from legitimate sleep and he wore an oversized but homemade looking sweater in a gray blue color with some green yarn flecks here and there. He sat down across from Leonard at the counter. His mother brushed some of his hair down affectionately and placed some breakfast in front of Spock.

* * *

"Sam, wait up!"

"Take bigger strides, squirt," Sam called back. "Your legs aren't that short."

James tried to make his strides longer, keeping his feet to the footprints Sam was already making in the snow. They were heading out to a local lake where they were going to try some ice fishing the muggle way. Sam had his wand out since he was of age by American wizarding standards. It was the first year they wouldn't have to make a hole in the ice themselves the muggle way. Finally, they both made it to the lake. Every winter holiday, the boys used it as an excuse to do some ice fishing and then their mother would add their catches to the dinner table.

"Keep back, Jimmy," Sam instructed and then took a deep breath. "_Relashio_!" Sparks flew from Sam's wand and melted a portion of the ice away. James came out from behind him once the wand was done sparking and looked down at the hole. "Not bad."

Sam nodded and handed James one of the fishing poles he brought and set the bucket of water down between them. The two settled down into silence. James stole looks at his brother. Sam sat on a cleared off stump, his posture projecting apathy. It was an unusual change, but James supposed if he thought long and hard enough about it, Sam hadn't been as talkative as he used to be at the fishing hole last year either.

"So…what's up?" James offered after a while. This prolonged silence was so alien. Even Spock spoke more than Sam did nowadays! That was about nine levels of wrong in James' book right there.

"Nothing," Sam replied, his eyes watching the flatland around them more than anything else.

"I'm getting better at wizard's chess," James enticed. He had been playing with Spock most nights and while he hadn't won against Spock yet, their games were getting longer. "Maybe we should play later?"

"Jimmy, you're going to scare the fish."

James looked down at the hole in the ice and back at his brother and then his shoulders sagged. Even Leonard when he was grumpy was more welcoming than Sam was right now.

* * *

"That's five hundred credits," Leonard marveled. "It's been a while since I've had credits. I'm not sure what I'll do with them."

"Try not to spend them in one place," Spock murmured and pocketed his credit counter. The two of them had spent a day shoveling out people's hover vehicles and other things. Leonard had modified their sonic shovels so that the shovels would heat up enough to melt snow as they worked.

Leonard snorted and looked up at the darkening sky. The breeze was starting to pick up again and the wind off the water was even colder than what they experienced while they worked. He shivered. "We should probably head back. At least it's warm in there."

Spock needed no prompting and the pair navigated the city streets, making their way back towards the apartment complex. They arrived at the apartment door and Spock let them in with a fingerprint scanner. The apartment was dark when they arrived and a note was taped to the door from the inside stating that Amanda had an emergency meeting and had no time to make some supper for them to heat up. Spock placed the message into the back pocket of his pants and removed his coat.

"I will cook."

Leonard raised an eyebrow, possibly trying to imitate the elfish surprise expression Spock wore sometimes. "You?"

"I learned from my mother," Spock answered plainly, "and last I remember, you have spent the past six years with house elves cooking all your meals."

"That doesn't mean I can't do something." Leonard hung up his coat and followed Spock into the kitchen.

"No, but you also do not know how to prepare some of the things I will use," Spock stated. He started to pick some things out of the refrigerator. "We use some plants and roots that if cut improperly can cause a human or elf to become very sick or potentially die of toxin."

"What are you making? Fugu?" Leonard watched Spock, standing out of the way near the sink.

"I am not." Spock got out a cutting board and some noodles along with two pots and a baking dish. This was the only dish he was confident he could make that both of them would actually be able to stomach and would not result in a big mess. Spock retrieved a chopping knife and a bag to put food garbage inside since the sink lacked a disposal. Then he began to work.

* * *

James couldn't wait to get back to the red shirt common room. He missed his parents yeah but after an hour in a sonic jet beside his brother, he wanted someone to talk to, or maybe even talk at. He tried again to talk to his brother but Sam was being so weird about things, especially when they were on a plane with other students around. When they went to school the first time, James had been so nervous and filed with anticipation and excitement, he had spent most that ride quietly obsessing over what Starfleet would be like. Now that he knew what to expect, he didn't want to spend the whole flight in silence.

Once they were off the plane, his brother slipped into the crowd and James stopped trying to catch up to him. Why should he chase after his brother if his brother was going to be that way? James pushed away the hurt, telling himself that he didn't need to submit himself to such a reaction. Nevertheless, he wished Sam had let them walk together, even if not as close as James might have liked.

"That is the last time I go on a sonic plane in winter," a disgruntled complaint sounded from just behind James' left.

"Yes, I would agree," a monotone answered. "I do not wish to change my shirt in the lavatory again."

"Now you know I didn't mean to – "

"Bones! Spock!" James rushed over to the older teenagers. James had taken to calling Leonard "Bones" after watching him study the hell out of many skeletons for a practicum early in their friendship. It annoyed Leonard at first, but now he just went with it. "Am I glad to see you!"

Leonard looked down at him. His face was ashen but he seemed to be recovering from the turbulence now. Both of James' friends smelled faintly of airsickness, but he didn't let it faze him. James put a hand on both of their arms, knowing better than to be too tactile in his greeting.

"Is your brother around?" Spock asked.

James made a face and then shook his head. "Sam had something to do."

Leonard put a hand on James' shoulder, squeezing it. "Come on, kid, let's get back to campus." He led the way to the floo network. There was a security system in place that only certain people could floo to the school from the air/spaceport. Once Leonard graduated, he would only be allowed to use the floo network to get to Starfleet if he became an employee or was expected to help with the All American Wizard Tournament, but that wouldn't be for a year, and was scheduled to occur at the Floridian wizarding school.

The three made their way from one floo to the other and were soon walking down the corridors on their way back to the red shirts' commons area. They were subdued. Even though James had been looking for an outlet, for someone to talk at, once he was in Spock and Leonard's company the urge faded. Finally, he ventured, "How was Canada?"

"Acceptable, but cold," Spock answered.

" Acceptable?'" Leonard snorted. "Cold is pretty accurate. What about you, kid? How was the farm?"

"It was normal." James put his hands in his pockets. Well, the farm was normal and so were his parents, it was Sam he couldn't figure out. "My dad said there was a blizzard up there."

"Yeah," Leonard sighed. "It wasn't so bad."

"Hey! Jim!"

The group turned to see Gary hurrying over to them. Then the younger pair split off so James could see whatever Gary needed to show James right that instant.

Leonard watched them go and then turned towards the entrance to the redshirt commons. "I'm going to put my stuff away and then study. See you around, Spock." He stepped under the tapestry of a red knight.

Spock looked around the vacant hallway, debating what to do and then headed off for the bay.

**To be continued….**


	5. Disappear

**Fandom** _Star Trek TOS/XI_, _Harry Potter_  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s)** Archer, Finnegan, Kirk brothers, McCoy, Mitchell, Number One, Pike, Scott, Spock; no pairing  
**Genre** Alternate Universe/Crossover/Fantasy  
**Rating** PG  
**Word Count** 3387  
**Disclaimer** Star Trek c. Paramount, CBS, NBC. Harry Potter c. JK Rowling, Warner Bros.  
**Summary** A fic exploring a Star Trek character based alternate universe surrounding the mythology and lore of JK Rowling's Harry Potter series. The story is set starting in the year 2244, so any mention of Harry Potter characters will be as historical figures.  
**Chapter** Five, in which students start disappearing.  
**Warning(s)** mild language

_**Where No Wizard**_**  
Chapter Five**

"Man, I don't know what I want to do next year." Gary leaned back in his chair, divination paraphernalia abandoned on the table. It was late winter, early spring in California and a steady drizzle echoed along the window behind him.

James leaned forward and poked about the dowsing pendant. "Maybe you shouldn't do anything involving Divination?"

Gary threw him a look. "Pike wants my decision tomorrow, and if I decide wrong I'm screwed for the rest of my life."

"Can't you change it?" James asked. He reached out and started looking over some of the material in front of Gary about this career path and that career path.

"Probably," Gary said. "I mean if I start out as an Auror candidate I can switch to almost anything since they take everything it seems." He looked down at his never-ending parchment filled with this and that on every possible anything that garnered his interest. "You know, I heard the green shirts take a test and get placed in a program."

"I'm glad I'm not a green shirt." James frowned. "I already know what I'm going to do." He set the pamphlet aside. "I'm going to become the best auror. I'm going to be even better than that British Moody guy they keep talking about in History of Magic."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Jim," Gary snorted. "You already look like a blue shirt with the amount of time you spend in the library."

"What? I can't be an Auror if I'm getting Cs," James defended.

"I can't find her anywhere! I think she's really mad at me this time!" a girl sitting a table away from them exclaimed. Both boys looked over as her friend put a hand on her shoulder.

"Janice isn't known for grudges," the older redshirt consoled. "I'm sure she's studying in the gold shirt's common room or something."

"But the gold shirts coming out of their tapestry told me they hadn't seen her since class. I just want to apologies." The younger redshirt sighed and then glanced over at James and Gary before looking at her friend. "Let's talk about this somewhere else?"

The girls left and the boys exchanged looks before going back to the question of fields.

* * *

"If I could have your attention?" One-hundred-and-thirty-two-year-old Jonathan Archer rose from his seat in the center of the teachers' table. He was still young by some wizarding standards, but he looked at least eighty or ninety in muggle standards. His dark eyes slowly took in the students at their tables. He was their principal, their leader, and his eyes lingered on the empty chair at the gold table longer than he liked before he looked out at nothing in particular. "There are some rule changes. You aren't going to like them, but hopefully they won't become permanent rules here at Starfleet." He paused and convinced he had everyone's attention, continued, "Earlier this week I was informed that the gold shirts are missing one of their own. Now, in this building, it is not uncommon for a student or even staff to go missing a few days, but after a through search of the campus and buildings, the missing student has yet to reappear.

"We contacted possible people that she might have run away to, and they have not heard word or seen her either." Archer had verified such accounts himself and it worried him, but the students had to know what had occurred so they could understand why he was going to restrict their what little freedoms they had. "Because of this and the fact we don't know how she disappeared, we're going to have to restrict your access outdoors."

Multiple protests erupted around the room. What about Quodpot? What about the Herbology students and hobbyists? Who was going to help feed the creatures that lived outside on school grounds? And, not going outside is lame. It's bad enough it's the rainy season and you can't go out without getting muddy, but are you seriously going to restrict even the nice days?

Archer swept his hand over the podium he stood at and the complaints died away. Once there was silence again, he continued his speech. "Quodpot isn't going to stop and neither are commitments to classes. No one under the age of eighteen will be allowed outside of the building alone. If a student wishes to go outside no matter the time of day, they must get someone sixteen or older to accompany them. We don't know if someone or something led to this disappearance and I don't want to have more people missing." He let his fingers flex on the podium. "If you need any clarifications, please see the staff, your student leader, team leaders, or myself.

"But if you come looking for exemption from the rules, you won't find it."

* * *

Pike looked over the schedule in front of him and then set it down on his desk and looked at the sixth grader sitting across from him. "It's ambitious."

James rearranged his posture in the chair. He always ended up slouching when he knew he shouldn't. Straightening his spine, James nodded. "I want to be an auror." James waited to be told he was too young and needed to experience more to really know what he wanted to do with his life. All his instructors who got wind of his aspirations seemed to all tell him as much.

Pike's lips quirked upward. "Then, you might want to rethink your elective."

James stared and then took the parchment off the table. "What's wrong with it?"

"There's nothing wrong with it," Pike answered, "but you might want to think about how it will help you with your goal." Pike threaded his fingers and rested his hands on his desk. "But if you really want to take it, I won't stop you. It's an interesting class and it will probably provide insight later." His job was so much easier with a student like James. It was nice to have a student who actually bothered to fill out the potential course parchment rather than relied on Pike to think for them.

James read over his proposed schedule and then looked at Pike. "Can I show it to you later?" He wanted to think about that elective.

"You have until midterms to turn in your schedule for next year," Pike reminded.

James thanked his councilor and then looked at the clock. He was going to miss them if he didn't hurry! With a rushed farewell, James hurried out of Pike's office and hurried off for the door to the outside nearest the red shirt commons. He was in such a rush that he didn't see where he was going and ran smack into someone, both tumbling to the ground.

"Watch where you're going!"

James froze and bit back a groan. Finnegan! At the worst possible time too.

"Well if it isn't Jimmy Kirk," Finnegan stated and scrambled up to his feet before planting a foot firmly on James' chest so the younger boy couldn't escape easily. When James tried to move, Finnegan put more pressure behind his foot. "You can't just run into me and expect to continue on your merry way."

"Go jump in the bay, Beginagain," James spat out. He reached up with his arm that Finnegan wasn't hindering and grabbed the seventh grader's pant leg.

"The only thing lamer than your nicknames is the pathetic way you try to beat me," Finnegan crowed and moved his foot. James on the floor subdued was boring.

James wanted to hit the guy. It wouldn't be the first time they got into it. But, if he let Finnegan distract him much longer, he would miss the opportunity to go outside legitimately with Leonard and Spock. Yet, when James tried to move around Finnegan, the larger teenager stepped in his way. James tried another approach and again, the bully stood in front of him.

"Where you going in such a hurry? Got some blasted end skewert waiting for you? It would improve your hair." Finnegan reached out and messed up James' bangs. James reached out and grabbed Finnegan's arm, but before James could follow through, he was wrenched back, and the pair were forcibly separated.

"I should have known," Leonard grumbled. He had a hand on the back of Finnegan's shirt and Spock had a firm hand on James' arm. He let Finnegan go and folded his arms. "I'm writing both of you up."

Spock quickly let James go, but stayed where he was incase the youngest tried to do something impulsive.

"You can't write me up," Finnegan stated. "That's preferential treatment! Your crazy friend started this!"

"With what? A sneeze?" Leonard frowned. "Both of you were fighting, both of you are getting written up. That's how it works."

"But he started it," James pointed out, "and he wouldn't – "

"You still tried to finish it," Leonard pointed out. "Don't make me haul both of your asses back to your common rooms."

James recognized the annoyance in Leonard's voice and nodded. It wouldn't be the first injustice from Finnegan. Finnegan glared at James and then turned on his heels. "My parents are going to hear of this." Then he headed off in the direction of the owlery.

Once he was gone, McCoy mumbled something and then looked at James. "You shouldn't always get into it with him, Jim. You don't have to answer every challenge he throws at you."

"But I'm not getting a choice!"

"Every one has choice, kid, they're not always obvious."

Before James could argue his point, Spock spoke in a pointed tone. "Leonard, it would be best if we all left since there are no more delays."

Leonard looked at Spock and then nodded and led the way to the outside door. "Over glorified babysitting," he remarked, "that's what this is." But, the other boys following him knew he was just blowing off steam.

* * *

It was hard not to talk. It was always hard not to talk. Yet, James walked a little behind Spock that evening managing to keep his comments to himself. The light pollution kept the stars from view, but James tried to imagine they were there like in Iowa. The night was warm and the grass clung to their pant legs heavy with rain from the afternoon. Leonard followed behind them, keeping his eyes open for any potential threat.

Spock closed his eyes and navigated the weeds near the bay with familiarity. Two extra bodies always made meditating hard, but the more the three of them went out like this, the easier it was becoming. At the sound of approaching footsteps, Spock's eyes opened and he stopped, turning his head slightly in the direction of the intruder. Leonard followed Spock's gaze. He hadn't heard anything yet and didn't like it. He stopped walking as well when he recognized the figure heading towards them.

"Instructor Pike," Spock acknowledged. He shifted his position enough to nudge James to get him to pay attention and not wander off. James threw him a look and then nodded to Pike, not sure if talking right now would disrupt Spock or not.

"I need to bring you three back inside," Pike explained. He noted the shift in Spock's features. "I know you don't want to return yet, Spock, but you don't have a choice. Principal Archer told me to bring you back inside."

"Did something happen?" Leonard asked.

Pike turned towards the school, indicating they would walk back as they talked. "I cannot tell you the details, but yes, there's good reason for all of you to come back inside."

"Who disappeared this time?" James asked and jogged a little to catch up to Pike.

"He can't tell you that," Leonard interjected.

"But what if it's my brother?" James demanded. "Or Gary or – "

"You could go to the cafeteria and find them," Spock stated in his calm voice. "Who is missing from the cafeteria will indicate who is possibly missing from campus." Of course, it wasn't an accurate method.

"I guess…" James kept up with Pike as an excuse to get to the cafeteria faster. Then a thought occurred to him. "Is Spock going to have to stay inside?"

Spock's nose twitched and Leonard tried not to feel like they were talking about a pet.

"That's for me to discuss with Spock," Pike answered. They arrived at the cafeteria's entrance and looked at Spock. "I will see you in my office after supper."

"Yes, sir," Spock answered. Then Pike headed through the door. James was quick into the cafeteria next on search for people. Leonard and Spock slinked in together before parting ways. Leonard wanted to see if he could get someone on staff to tell him what was going on. It was hard to help the student body when he didn't know what he was dealing with.

James made a beeline for the blue shirts and then sat down right beside Sam. The older boy looked at James and opened his mouth before closing it and rethinking. "What are you doing here?" Sam tried not to sound affronted by his brother's presence.

"I can eat with the blue shirts," James skirted the question. "Archer's always going on about how we're supposed to mix in with other teams."

Sam sighed a little but let James stay. He figured if James got too embarrassing, he could always escape to his commons room.

* * *

"Well, if you're wanting the best in building security, you got him," a man with a thick Scottish accent assured Archer. He looked maybe five years older than Leonard at best, but he was not to be underestimated.

"The building itself should be secure. I need to know how and why my students are disappearing," Archer explained. "We have the standard charms and protections. I amplified them after the first student disappeared, but we have had two more go missing since. My colleague at Hogwarts highly recommended you, Mr. Scott," but Archer didn't seem sure if he could believe that he was going to put the fate of his students into some almost twenty-three-year-old's hands.

Montgomery Scott ignored the tone in Archer's voice. He'd heard that tone before from so many clients upon first meeting, but he was the famous Scottish wizarding architect and specialized in security. Now admittedly Starfleet Academy didn't have the poise and nuances that Hogwarts did, but Scott could forgive the building because it was impossible to top a Scottish castle and no Scottish castle was better put together than Hogwarts.

"Well, I'll take a look around, familiarize myself with this place." Scott's dark eyes surveyed the hallway they were in. "I see you've got one of those bomb shelter layouts," he noted. "I'll try not to get trapped up in there."

Archer nodded and ran a hand through his white hair. "If you have any problems, I'm sure maintenance can help you."

* * *

It was late, but James had nothing better to do than just go to the library after supper anyway. He liked knowing everything about a subject and didn't like surprises, especially in Potions where surprises usually translated into burns. He kept his eyes on the lookout for Finnegan. As much as he might secretly hope Finnegan disappeared too, James also couldn't really condone his worst enemy in the history of enemies disappearing forever. His dad did tell him that if he managed to get to the point Finnegan didn't affect him, he would be really strong, and James figured an auror had to be as strong as he could be.

He heard a noise and stiffened. Maybe the teachers were wrong and whatever was taking students was inside! James looked around, but the corridors were empty. Readying his wand, the sixth grader did his best to remember his charms and whatever spells were from Defense class. Cautiously he approached the noise. Well, if it was the kidnappers James wasn't about to just run away. He had to put up a fight. He'd have to leave some sort of something behind so Archer would know where to find him or maybe who took him. That's when James saw him. Some dark haired man skulking about in the shadows. James pointed his wand directly at the stranger.

"Hey, now, laddie, put that thing down." Scott held up his hands, palms outward. He had yet to be formally introduced to the students and was heading for the cafeteria so Archer could do just that and he could get something for supper.

"No," James replied and kept the wand right level with Scott's neck. He wasn't sure what he was going to do to Scott yet, but if the Scotsman made any kind of provocative movement, James was going to take care of it.

Scott didn't move his hands. "I'm unarmed."

"But some people can use wandless magic."

"But I can't."

"I don't know that."

The two regarded each other. Scott did his best to look unassuming and James did his best to look fierce. Finally, Scott said, "I'd appreciate it if we could move to the cafeteria while you're guarding me." He offered a smile. "I haven't eaten anything since I flooed in this morning."

James eyed him. Then he gestured with his wand. "Okay. I guess, but you go first so I can keep an eye on you."

Scott nodded and started off towards the cafeteria. He raised his hands up as if the muggle police were escorting him. He had to admit this kid was pretty gusty and maybe full of himself. Scott probably could have gotten James' wand away and been done with it but this was more interesting. Also, the kid looked young enough that the worse he could do is petrify Scott, which, though unpleasant would give him time to think about what he had gathered from the academy.

They arrived at the cafeteria without any problems. James looked around. There had to be some teacher coming into the cafeteria right then. He didn't want to have to march Scott up to the teacher's table in front of everyone. James wasn't sure that Scott was the kidnapper and he wouldn't want to parade an innocent man around.

"What are you doing?" a low voice asked from behind. James spun around and saw Leonard standing there, the older boy's eyes trained pointedly on James' wand

Scott stayed where he was. He could have taken off to the cafeteria, but he really didn't want the kid to have him at wand point again.

"He was lurking in the shadows suspiciously. I've never seen him before," James replied.

Leonard looked at Scott and then back at James. "He's on staff." Leonard had seen Scott come in earlier that day when he was doing his part to help out at the nurse's office. He didn't know Scott's name, but he figured if Archer was showing him the building, it was a good sign.

James looked at Scott then and scrutinized him. Scott just smiled a rather warm smile. His teeth looked like they could use one of those muggle dental instruments that made them whiter and straighter, but they weren't too crooked or too off-white. "If you don't put your wand down now, that looker who teaches charms is going to have your ass, kid."

James took a moment to process that statement and then his wand was up his sleeve just in time for his charms teacher to appear. She surveyed the three of them critically. Scott's arms were down normally now, James had one hand up his sleeve trying to keep his wand from falling out, and Leonard looked somewhere between amused and this better not come back to bite me in the ass. "If you stand out here all night, you'll miss the food," she stated, waiting for some indication that would confirm her intuitive sense that something was amiss.

"Yeah, we were just going in," James said and ducked into the cafeteria to get away before he could get in more trouble. If Leonard said that the new guy was staff, and his Charms teacher was the type to assign chores instead of just plain detention. Once inside, he hurried over to Gary who had saved him a seat. Spock's absence from the cafeteria went unnoticed.

**To be continued….**


	6. Hostage

**Fandom** _Star Trek TOS/XI_, _Harry Potter_  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s)** Kirk brothers, McCoy, Number One, Pike, Rand, Scott; no pairing  
**Genre** Alternate Universe/Crossover/Fantasy  
**Rating** PG  
**Word Count** 2308  
**Disclaimer** Star Trek c. Paramount, CBS, NBC. Harry Potter c. JK Rowling, Warner Bros.  
**Summary** A fic exploring a Star Trek character based alternate universe surrounding the mythology and lore of JK Rowling's Harry Potter series. The story is set starting in the year 2244, so any mention of Harry Potter characters will be as historical figures.  
**Chapter** Six, in which the plot thickens and blood is thicker than petty embarrassments.  
**Warning(s)** none  
**Notes** none for once

_**Where No Wizard**_**  
Chapter Six**

"Jim, Jim, wake up." Someone shook his shoulder hurriedly.

James' eyes flew open and he looked around, unsure of where he was. It wasn't his bed.

"What are you doing down here?" Leonard looked down at him. There were some other students milling around the commons area on their way out to get breakfast before heading to watch the green shirts vs. the gold shirts in Quodpot.

"I was going to play chess with Spock, so he'd go to bed on time, but I guess I fell asleep." James rolled out of the chair he had curled himself in hours ago.

Leonard frowned. Then he looked over his shoulder. "Did you see Spock upstairs, Dave?"

The junior looked over at them and then shook his head. "I figured he was downstairs the whole night. That's not too unusual. Why?"

Leonard set his jaw, his muscles flexing. Then he started for the door. James was on his heels within seconds. "What's going on?"

"I don't know yet. You should go have breakfast, kid."

"No." James stretched his legs as he strode alongside Leonard. "I'm not hungry yet anyway." His stomach rumbled but James acted as if he heard nothing.

Leonard didn't have time to argue. He took to the owlery two steps at a time. James could barely keep up and when he thought he was about to catch up, Leonard passed him on the stairs going down.

"What's going on?" James called after him and against better judgment and school rules, sat on the banister and slid down.

Leonard jumped the last of the stairs and grabbed him off the railing at the bottom. "Don't do that! You could crack your head open."

"Then tell me what's got you so all over the place." The pair was off down the hall quickly, heading for the cafeteria. Once there, Leonard slowed his pace enough that he could cross the room quickly to Pike at the teacher's table, but not fast enough to cause people to think something was up. Leonard reached Pike first and then leaned over the table, whispering something that James couldn't hear once he was upon them.

Pike looked at Leonard. "Are you sure?" At Leonard's nod, Pike leaned back in his chair. "Let Mr. Scotty know you found some evidence. I'll alert Principal Archer that another student is missing."

* * *

Scott heard someone approach before James' light brown locks appeared in his periphery. "I'd suggest you stay on the stairs, laddie," Scott advised as he continued to work.

"What are you doing?" James sat on the stairs so he could watch Scott's movements without getting in the way.

"Don't you want to watch that Quodpot match?"

"I don't care who wins it."

Scott looked at James and stopped himself before he could run a hand through his thick dark hair and potentially contaminate his evidence. He returned to his work. He moved much like any muggle criminalist, but his equipment could move on its own which minimized error. By using special equipment, Scott also ensured that the evidence he collected could not be tampered with due to underlying magic in the paper he used.

"Will this tell you where Spock went?"

"Maybe." Scott inspected the processes working around them. "Don't worry. We'll find your friend."

* * *

Spock opened his eyes. The last thing he remembered was being in the owlery. He tried to bring himself into a sitting position but a sift kick to his thigh kept him down. Spock glanced over his shoulder at the person who kicked him and saw Janice Rand lying on her side facing him. From the state of her hair and smudges on her face from lying on the floor, he estimated this must have been where she went when she disappeared from Starfleet.

"Don't," she mouthed.

Spock rolled over so he could face her. He could hear others breathing in the room. It was hard to tell if the breathing came from other abductees or their captors. Janice frowned a little at his seemingly normal expression. He mouthed, "Where are we?"

She shook her head barely. She didn't know. She moved her head again to get her loose hair out of her face. Spock looked around what he could see lying on the floor. The room was dimly lit and it seemed colder than any room he had been in a long time. The hard surface of the floor did not help his body temperature regulation.

"How many?" he mouthed once she was looking at him again. At her expression, he amended. "How many captors?"

Janice processed the lip movement and then nodded. She made a small gesture with her head for him to sit tight and then rolled her body so he could see her hands. Her fingers move to indicate four. Then after a time, she rolled back to face him. "Maybe," she mouthed. She really didn't know but she had picked out four different people in her time here.

Spock gave an inclination of his head. He had to think.

* * *

James was not the type of person to sit back and let things happen. Whatever the adults were doing didn't seem to be working, because now Spock was gone too. If James didn't act, he started to think that Leonard, Gary, and worse yet his brother Sam might disappear next.

"Is it a stack of books or a really lame – "

"I don't have time for you, Finnegan."

The older boy looked down at James and then looked down his nose at the books surrounding Kirk on the table. "For someone so smart, you sure are stupid."

"I'm not stupid." James' hazel eyes flashed. "Someone's got to do something."

"How will these books help? Don't you know anything about magical creatures?" Finnegan picked up the one James was trying to read.

"Hey!" James outburst led him out of the library with the doors barred to his entrance. It was a spell from cent rues ago meant to keep loud people out when others were trying to study. He tried the door but it would not open. He would be locked out of the library for at least half an hour. Sighing, James started on his way.

James found his feet leading him to stand just outside the office of his Charms' teacher. He frowned and looked up at the nameplate. Maybe it would be better to talk to the Care of Magical Creatures teacher, but that would be taking Finnegan's advice and what did Finnegan know? It was probably some jibe at Spock's ears more than anything meant to actually help James. If people were disappearing, it could be a charm right? Or some spell? James raised his hand to the door and knocked.

There was no answer, but then a voice spoke from down the hall. "Is there something you need?"

James looked to his left and watched his Charms' teacher walking up alongside Pike. "Uh…" he wasn't sure how to put it. It was much easier consulting books than his teacher was. "Well, is there a spell or charm that makes people disappear?" He knew she would appreciate a direct question instead of hedging.

To his surprise, her face softened and she broke away from Pike once they reached Pike's office and continued right over to James. "There are, but if that were the case, we would have found everyone by now."

"What about other things? Do you really think it's a person or people?" James asked and followed her into her office.

"There are many ways to hide if you want to hide." She took her chair and motioned for James to take one of the chairs across from her desk. "Cabinets, spells, certain articles of clothing…endless possibilities, but all of these ways eventually fail in some form. It's hard to stay hidden forever if you are only using a device or spell."

James didn't want to ask his next question, he really didn't. What if Finnegan was right? What if Kirk wasn't seeing the forest for the trees. "Is there any way we could find Spock because he's an elf?"

His Charms teacher shook her head. "We don't have those resources." She looked at him. "Everyone wants them home."

James looked down at his shoes and then back at her. "I just want to help." Yet, he felt as if the only way he could help was to not get taken himself.

* * *

Scott exited Archer's office. He had presented his findings not only to Archer, but also to the head of the local wizarding police force in San Francisco. He had some leads but nothing definitive yet. Every time those wizards and witches in that office looked at him, he knew they only saw his age. They didn't see his accomplishments, they didn't see what he could really do for them. He would just have to prove himself here just as he proved himself everywhere he went.

"Mr. Scott." Leonard appeared, falling into step with the security specialist.

"What can I do for you?" Scott looked over at the senior. He had to really admire the young wizard and relate to him on some levels. While Scott most definitely was no mediwizard, he understood Leonard's position of knowing much more than most his age and be trapped in the walls of a school instead of practicing the passion that drove him to overachieve.

"I don't want to harass you since I'm sure you got the question in there, but…" Leonard looked at him. "Did you learn anything?"

"Aye." Scott nodded. "I can't go into details, but I'll get them back. It's not a lost case." He unfurled something from his jacket and tacked it to a nearby notice board. With a quill, he wrote a message across it and then tapped the parchment three times with his wand. The parchment duplicated itself across notice boards across the compound.

"The owlery?" Leonard inspected the notice.

"It's my crime scene," Scotty explained. "Don't want people tampering with evidence."

Leonard had a feeling there was more to it, but before he could say anything, a blue shirt moving towards them caught his attention.

"Hey, Len, have you seen Jimmy anywhere?" Sam walked over to them.

"I saw him after classes let out heading to the library," Leonard answered. "He lives in there." Most nights, Leonard had to order James back to the red shirt's commons. He admired the boy's dedication but as the student leader and the team leader, Leonard couldn't let him work himself into the ground.

"He's not there right now." Sam frowned and looked around. "Could you check the common room? I've looked everywhere else."

"I'll check out some places," Scott offered.

"I can check the common room," Leonard agreed. "We can meet back here in two hours."

* * *

Spock did not know how many students were missing from Starfleet, but he was aware of five other bodies besides his own in the room. Sometimes their captors appeared before them and offered them enough water and some breadstuffs to keep them alive. Their captors were careful to keep their persons covered, cloaking their identities and possibly species. From smell and body type, he estimated there were at least four that were in direct contact with them. He could not begin to estimate how many might exist beyond the room.

The number of bodies bothered him instinctively. Many magical philosophies required sets of seven to work. With six students accumulated, Spock began to wonder when the last one might joint them and who that might be. From what he had discerned from trying to communicate with the others despite the ban of communication by their captors, everyone had been taken from the owlery, not outdoors. Perhaps there were people on the inside skewing information. Spock refused the water the woman standing over him offered. When she pressed, he rolled away, which earned him a rough, frustrated boot in the back. He was an elf in many senses and was accustomed to periods of fasting. He would much rather the other students receive his ration.

* * *

"STOP RIGHT THERE."

James froze and didn't dare move a muscle at the tone of voice. Weakly, he offered, "Should I put my hands in the air too? I can drop my wand on the ground too if you want."

Sam marched up to him. "Where were you?!"

James took Sam's movements as his cue to stop freezing in position. "I was…around?"

"Jimmy, you just can't go wandering off," Sam said and folded his arms. "I thought you were kidnapped. I've got Len and Mr. Scott looking for you too."

"I was talking to," James mumbled the name of their Charms teacher. It was somewhat embarrassing. He was kind of surprised she let him talk to her in the first place. Then he blinked. "Why were you looking for me anyway?"

Sam sighed and put his hands in the pockets of his indoor robe. "I was in the library and I didn't see you there, so I asked around and no one had seen you, and so I started looking everywhere. You're my brother, Jimmy, don't go scaring me like that."

"But…" James wanted to point out that Sam wasn't exactly acting as if he wanted him around a lot since he started to Starfleet, but the accusation died in his throat. He nodded and lowered his head. "Sorry, Sam."

Sam put a hand on James shoulder and then squeezed it before letting his hand drop back to his side. "Come on. If I don't show up with you, Len's going to tell Pike you're missing." The older boy started back towards the meeting place and James felt into step with him, sticking close to Sam, trying not to feel guilty over being lucky both of them were still safe.

**To be continued…**


	7. Reinforcements

**Fandom** _Star Trek TOS/AOS_, _Harry Potter_  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s)** Jonathan Archer, Chekov brothers, James Kirk, Leonard McCoy, Janice Rand, Scott, Spock, T'Pau; no pairing  
**Genre** Alternate Universe/Crossover/Fantasy  
**Rating** PG-13 **rating change**  
**Word Count** 1948  
**Disclaimer** Star Trek c. Paramount, CBS, NBC. Harry Potter c. JK Rowling, Warner Bros.  
**Summary** A fic exploring a Star Trek character based alternate universe surrounding the mythology and lore of JK Rowling's Harry Potter series. The story is set starting in the year 2244, so any mention of Harry Potter characters will be as historical figures.  
**Chapter** Seven, in which there are reinforcements and someone's plan must be scrapped.  
**Warning(s)** minor than minor character death, some violence  
**Notes** I am aware that the brother Chekov mentioned in TOS episode "Day of the Dove" might not actually have existed, but for the purposes of this story, he will. I wanted to phonetically spell out брат, which is the Russian word for brother, but it's phonetics led me to the word brat, so I decided to keep the Cyrillic because it would make more sense in context.

_**Where No Wizard**_**  
Chapter Seven**

Spock held up a hand, the group of students gathering behind him. It took him a long time of thinking, but he had managed to figure out how to undo the bonds and create a time and plan of escape. The elfish components to his brain chemistry improved problem solving and the logical portions of his brain. This problem was not over, however. Spock had no idea how large the compound they were on was, let alone how to find a door to the outside that would not alert their captors to their escape. Not only that, but Spock could not begin to hypothesize what lay beyond the compound one they did get outside.

A tug at Spock's sleeve removed the sleeve from his black robe. From being kept on a rough surface for several days, the stitching in the garment was loose and susceptible to any real force. "What?" he mouthed. It was odd how he was able to communicate to Janice silently, yet all the other students stared blankly when he tried to talk without noise.

"Pyotr just took off." Janice twisted her hair up and out of her face, fixing it in place with some pens found in a study they cut through in their escape.

Spock thought back, Pyotr Chekov was a sixth grade blue shirt with thick hair and big brown eyes that kept looking at Spock like this was his fault or something. It was not surprising that Pyotr ran off at the first chance he received. "Continue with the others," Spock answered. "I will follow with him."

Janice looked at Spock and then nodded. She motioned with her hand for the others to follow her. At first, there was confusion, but the other four students continued with Janice. Once they were out of sight, Spock took a breath and retraced their steps.

* * *

James looked over the writing on the parchment. "If only I knew Elfish."

Scott looked up from where he was analyzing some evidence. Ever since Spock's disappearance, James came to visit him regularly and check on what he was doing. It was like having a mini Archer only a little more accepting of his hybrid wizarding and muggle methods. "I can't help you there, laddie." He turned back to his findings. "My spelling is atrocious in my own language." He was working in a room that allowed for both of them to coexist without James contaminating evidence.

James looked over at Scott and then back at his paper. "When you go to the owlery later, can you take this for me?"

"What about the box outside Archer's office?" Scott asked without looking at James. He was on the verge of something. The science portion of such investigations was never his strong suit, but once he had all the information, he was very good at putting the picture together correctly. Before James could answer, Scott picked up a book beside him from the restricted section and started for the door. "It's time to leave, Jimmy. I figured it out."

James scooped up his things and left on Scott's heels obediently before reluctantly parting from the security wizard once in the hallway. Only by behaving, did James ensure he would get to see the investigation. He did not want to lose that assurance in this situation.

* * *

Spock sniffed the air. His nose was not as sharp as a werewolf's was, but his sense of smell was sharper than a human's was. He was trying not to get lost in the maze of hallways. He needed to find Pyotr and find an exit. If he could not reunite with Janice and the others, he could in theory get out and alert Starfleet to the compound. There were people to avoid but with the corridors places as they were, hiding from their captors was not as hard as Spock anticipated. Then again, he was by himself. The captors seemed to think they were all in one big group, which would naturally be harder to hide.

It took a while but soon the smell of someone who had not bathed in a long time reached Spock's nose. He could almost hear the lice in Pyotr's hair burrowing, but it was more likely a trick of the ear from memory of hearing it nonstop for the duration of his captivity. The smell was masked by something else. Spock advanced slowly and came upon a door that housed Pyotr's stench. He crouched at the door and listened carefully, trying to ascertain what else was inside the room.

Hearing nothing, Spock stood and took a silent breath. Opening the door, he entered the room. The instant he entered the room, something small latched upon his leg and sunk its teeth into his calf. Spock almost yelped but reached down and tried to unhook what seemed to be a small child from him. Repulsed by the taste, the child let Spock's leg go and retreated deep into the room.

Spock frowned and shut the door. He didn't want to attract unnecessary interest in the room. He could make out two forms in the room using the light under the door. There was a prone body about the size of Pyotr lying as though he had been struck down by some curse and then the smaller body of the child kneeling over Pyotr.

"I am not your captor," Spock spoke quietly. He was unsure how he would transport both the child and Pyotr. He did not have the strength to carry them both and he knew the child was too small to be able to navigate the maze by himself.

The child spoke in a quiet mumble. Spock did not understand the words. After listening to the mumbling, one word became clear.

"…брат."

* * *

A hush fell over the student body as the woman navigated the hallway. Her dark hair streaked with white and gray was done up atop her head in the traditional ornamental hairstyle of an elfin clan leader. Her dress was a moth gray with a lavender sheen to it, showing that the years had been as kind to her figure as almost centuries of life could be. Archer parted his way through the gathering students and greeted her in proper elfish custom. "T'Pau, may you live and prosper."

The woman returned the hand gesture. "And, you, Jonathan Archer, may you have a long and fortunate life." She lowered her hand and then shook his hand in the proper human fashion. Upon releasing his hand, she spoke as though they were the only present in the lobby of the school. "I heard one of my clan has gone missing."

"I can assure you we're doing all we can," Archer stated and gestured for her to follow. "Please, follow me and we can discuss it in my office."

* * *

"You did what?" Leonard managed to catch his fork before it could clatter to his plate.

"I sent a letter to some Canadian elves," James repeated, "and it worked."

Leonard opened his mouth and then closed it and stabbed at his supper. "People just don't go doing that, Jim."

"Why not?" James poured himself some milk. "Someone had to. Did you know that elves can sense the presence of other elves in close proximity?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Well, since Spock's an elf, I figured that another elf could find him, so I thought might as well pick some that know him," James defended. He started helping himself to the platters in front of them.

Leonard wondered how this would end. He knew more about Spock than James did, so he couldn't really fault James for the assumptions he had made. "I don't think it works like dowsing." He sighed. "But, you did what you could." He knew that it would only be a matter of time before James did something to try to fix the situation. Leonard supposed it was a small favor James managed to do something without leaving the building.

* * *

Spock adjusted the child in his arms. It had taken a bit of doing, but once he realized Pyotr was dead, he had no choice but to leave the body and get out. Something must have happened to undo whatever their captors wanted, or now they were entering the next phase of whatever spell they were needed for. Spock did not doubt the others would die as well if they did not get out.

The child clung to him, sniffling into his shoulder. It was becoming a burden to carry the three-year-old along the hallways, but Spock knew he could not place the child down. The child whispered something to Spock in what the teenager assumed to be Russian. "I cannot," Spock said, taking a guess at what the child was trying to tell him. "I have to get us away from here."

The child reached out and patted Spock's ear, still talking at him in Russian, sometimes tearing up if his thoughts turned back to his brother. Spock just focused on getting out and tried not to be caught.

* * *

It was hard to watch them leave. James felt every bone in his body feel like he should be there too. He could see T'Pau and Archer cross the grounds on their way to a place where apparition would be available. He knew he could do nothing. He was just a sixth grader. He hadn't even begun to specialize in anything. What could he do? Petrify all the bad guys? His wand would be out of his hands before he could even utter a spell he was sure. James gripped the windowsill tightly. He couldn't accept his helplessness. He couldn't accept that the only thing he could do was send for reinforcements and then stay put.

"Don't stress over it, Jim." Gary walked over and leaned against the windowsill to James' right. "Now they know what they're doing, it'll turn out."

"What do you think is the point?" James looked at the older redshirt. "Six students taken and no ransom…"

Gary hesitated and then he ran a hand through his hair. "What about a spell? You know, like the ones in the restricted section." He shifted his weight. "You know, sacrifices. They'd need like one more person."

James felt seasick as T'Pau and Archer disappeared from view. "So…they might use one of them?"

"No, it's probably a virgin thing," Gary reasoned. "You know, something about purity and living longer or something."

"Sounds like a comic book," James commented and slumped in his chair by the window.

* * *

It was not about virgins or longer life. Yet, the motivations of the captors remained elusive as the students finally reached the outer doors. Janice hurriedly herded them out and looked around. They were in a mountainous area she could not recognize. She also saw no sign of Spock or Pyotr.

"Janice…" one of the other girls whimpered. It had been so long since they could speak.

"Shhh." Janice wasn't sure they should talk just yet. "We have to get out of here. Spock will find us, don't worry." At least, she thought if anyone could get separated and find their group again, Spock would be it. Weren't elves supposed to be good at such things? Janice wasn't sure, but she didn't want to stick around out in the open either. "Quickly," she hissed and urged them forward. It had been too easy to escape and she worried that the captors wanted them out in the open, possibly for the real reason all of them were kidnapped in the first place.

Janice couldn't help it and looked back at the compound. When she turned back to the others, they were gone.

**To be continued…**


	8. Alienated

**Fandom** _Star Trek TOS/AOS_, _Harry Potter_  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s)** Jonathan Archer, Pavel Chekov, Amanda Grayson, James Kirk, Leonard McCoy, Gary Mitchell, Janice Rand, Spock, T'Pau; no pairing  
**Genre** Alternate Universe/Crossover/Fantasy  
**Rating** PG-13  
**Word Count** 3259  
**Disclaimer** Star Trek c. Paramount, CBS, NBC. Harry Potter c. JK Rowling, Warner Bros.  
**Summary** A fic exploring a Star Trek character based alternate universe surrounding the mythology and lore of JK Rowling's Harry Potter series. The story is set starting in the year 2244, so any mention of Harry Potter characters will be as historical figures.  
**Chapter** Eight, in which those left are rescued and there are bridges that cannot be mended.  
**Warning(s)** brief images of death  
**Notes** Sorry this took so long. I hope I do not keep you waiting so long for chapter nine :D

_**Where No Wizard**_**  
Chapter Eight**

Janice skidded down a hill, the rocks cutting at her bare feet. She had yet to run into anyone else be them from Starfleet or not, but she did not feel she could just stop and wait. Her muscles ached, but she kept going. If she could somehow get to a place where she could contact Starfleet or wizarding police or someone who could actually do something, she then could stop. Even if she ran into a muggle with shelter, she would not stop because she had to find a way to get help to the others. Janice could not live with herself if she rested while others were in danger. She knew what awaited them if she did not get to help soon.

At the bottom of the hill, she let out a shriek and pitched forward when her left foot caught a root sticking up. Gentle, but firm hands wrapped around her arms, steadying her body. She looked up and fought back the almost instinctive urge to cry. "Mr. Archer!"

"Good thing we apparated here," the elderly wizard commented and helped Janice to sit on a boulder nearby. T'Pau remained nearby but not close enough to interfere.

"You have to hurry," Janice gathered herself after several deep breaths. It was dizzying finding someone who could actually do something about the situation. "Spock stayed behind to find Pyotr, and I haven't seen Morgan, Daniel, or Rachael since I started running."

Archer nodded. "Of course. You're going to have to show us where you came from."

"If Spock is still there, I will know where it is," T'Pau spoke.

"It's been almost two days," Janice said, beginning to find ignoring exhaustion near impossible. She went to rub at her eyes but after looks at her hands decided against it.

"I know you are exhausted, but we cannot leave you here." Archer magicked up a warm coat and placed it around Janice's shoulders. "I'm going to make up a potion to help. All right?"

"Yes," Janice agreed tiredly. Part of her wanted to sleep but another part wanted to stay up until everyone was safe or found to be dead. She slowly placed her arms into the sleeves of the coat and began to fumble with the fasteners. It was a spell meant for emergencies. The coat would vanish when it was no longer needed. She accepted the potion from Archer. It was ice cold and made her shiver, but she did not want to let the others down.

"Do you have any idea which direct to head?" Archer walked over to T'Pau. "We should pick up who we can before finding wherever they were held."

T'Pau looked at Archer. "I have located Spock, but he is heading away from us."

Spock held Pavel close to his chest and took a running leap over a small body of water, landing roughly on the rocks on the other side. He managed to fall on his side, keeping the child from harm. Then he stopped to catch his breath and assess their surroundings. It had been a day since they last saw any human or humanoid. Spock tried to dismiss the memories. Their captors were killing any escapee they came across, probably to ensure that their spells would not recoil against them.

Spock stood up and then walked away from the water's edge before placing Pavel on the ground. "This spot is safe for now. If you have business to do, it would be wise to do so here." It was how he always worded these types of stops. Even if the child did not understand English, Spock figured reusing phrases would indicate what he wished the child to do. It seemed to be working, but it also helped that the child seemed to be very bright.

The small child nodded and scurried off for some nearby bushes. Spock turned his eyes to the land around them, listening for dangers. Then his eyes shifted to the north. He could feel a presence. Spock concentrated on the presence and then took a step back. It was she, the female who led his elfish clan. He had not seen T'Pau since he fled the Yukon Territory with his mother. When the child returned to his side, Spock looked down at him. "We will have to hurry," he said. "We will come to a town shortly if we leave now." He had to get a message to Archer before T'Pau found him. He could not begin to imagine what she might want.

"So I guess after this is all over, you're going back to England?" James asked.

Scott's nostrils flared a little in a snort. "Scotland," he corrected, "but this is far from over."

James had joined Scott on one of Scott's rounds around the castle where he would check and reinforced spells made to catch outsiders. He always seemed to come around, especially with Archer gone, to see such things after classes. "So you're going to stay after they come back?"

"For a time," Scott admitted, "but I might be needed elsewhere in North America once the business at Starfleet is done." He could not foresee whoever needed children for some spell deciding to drop it. He figured since raiding Starfleet did not work, the group might go elsewhere in the area to kidnap the children they needed. He would provide America with his services until they were not needed any longer.

James looked out a window as they passed. The Golden Gate Bridge peaked at him over the top of the trees flanking the school perimeter. He wondered how the rescue was going.

They separated from T'Pau when it became clear getting Spock would be out of the way. They could apparate, but Janice was in no condition for any form of assisted apparation. T'Pau spread her fingers to bid Archer goodbye and then she was gone. Janice looked at Archer. "I did a lot of backtracking," she said. "I think it won't be too far to get to the compound."

The pair started the trek back through the mountainous area. The assent became easier than the descent with Archer there. After some hours of negotiating the wilderness, the pair came upon two fresh mounds of earth. Archer held out an arm for Janice to stay where she was and approached cautiously. Kneeling by the dirt, Archer put his hand atop one of the mounds and examined something out of Janice's line of vision. "You can come over here if you want. There are no traps," he stated after a moment.

Janice walked over and inspected the mounds for herself. "Graves," she murmured, pulling her coat tighter.

"A proper elfish burial," Archer admitted. He rose and looked around. "How much farther do you think it is to the compound?"

"Maybe two, three more hours?" Janice looked at him.

Archer rubbed his hands together in the chilling air. Night would fall upon them soon. "Let's get a little farther and then we'll make camp."

Spock was reaching his limits. He could go without food as long as received water longer than a human could, but even his body could not handle all of the stressors around him. The village he thought he saw signs for was abandoned and it looked as though the next sign of civilization would not be for another day at the pace they were going. He could not outrun his elder forever, and if she was this persistent, he might as well give her an audience.

Carefully Spock picked a good clearing and wrapped the sleeping child in his arms in what was left of his school wizarding robe. Settling down into a protected area, he let the child sleep on his lap as he waited for T'Pau to catch up to them. He knew she could apparate close to his location but not directly to him.

He sensed her before he heard her and he heard her before he saw her. Her face was starting to wrinkle and her hair was beginning to get gray streaks. Spock looked up at her and did not move from his position. T'Pau walked over to him, stopping just a few meters from him. She raised her hand, spreading her fingers apart. She spoke the words in elfish.

Spock eyed her and then slowly raised his hand to mirror her greeting, returning the words in English, "Live long and prosper, T'Pau, my elder."

T'Pau regarded him, her hands coming to rest in front of her where he could see them easily. "I have come with Jonathan Archer to retrieve you and the other students." She held his gaze. "It would not be wise to continue on in these woods alone much longer."

Spock regarded her and then looked down at Pavel nestled against him. A strong part of him wanted to tell this woman where she could put it, but he had more concerns than his own future. Slowly he got up, careful not to wake the child. "He is too young to apparate," Spock stated, walking over to the leader of the clan that banished his mother upon the death of his father. He looked at her and swallowed back the sour taste in his mouth.

"I shall alert Archer to our situation and we will continue to the closet hideaway together," T'Pau stated. A hideaway was the equivalent of an elfish village. Spock had felt several on his way towards the mortal village, but did not dare use them. "With me at your side, young one," she looked at him in the way she always had, "you and your companion will not come into question."

"The compound is up there," Janice explained, pointing up a steep rock face. She tried not to remember how she almost fell down most of it. If Spock was with that elf lady and they had found not only the two graves Spock had buried but also a third body left for animals to strip for food, then there was only one person left. "Unless Pyotr is with Spock, he should still be up there," Janice said. "Spock went back for him when we got separated."

Archer looked up at the top of the cliff. He then looked at Janice. "I want to take you back to Starfleet." He offered his arm to her. "You are rested enough that apparating will not be a major stress."

"But – " Janice did not want to return to the compound, but she did not want to leave without knowing if everyone was rescued. T'Pau had sent word that she, Spock, and another child were in a local elfish village. Yet, she did not seem to indicate the child was Pyotr, her wording made the child sound very young.

"I won't make you go farther," Archer said. "They might try to kill you if I take you wish me. You have to go back." He motioned for her to take his arm.

Janice took a deep breath and then took a firm hold of her principal's arm. "Ready," she murmured even though she really was not ready. She had never apparated before and had no idea what to expect.

"If you're just here to wait for Spock, you can leave," Janice stated plainly when James and Gary entered the nurse's office. She was sitting up on a cot surrounded by some things her friends had brought her. She had been back at campus for almost a day now. Spock would be arriving once Pavel's parents picked their child up. Pavel had grown attached to Spock and did not trust anyone else to stay with him until his parents arrived.

"So your pain killers wore off?" Gary returned and handed her their cards, one from each of them. "Everyone knows his mom is waiting for him in Archer's office. If we were waiting for him, we'd have gone there."

"How you feeling?" James asked. He was twelve now and he was supposed to ask these kinds of questions. At least that was what his grandfather told him.

"I'm fine," Janice said. "I should be back in class on Monday." She reached over and grabbed a bowl of something off the table by her bed. "The nurse says I can't have any yet, so take what you want." She offered the candies. She offered them to everyone who came in and figured by Monday she would have a more manageable amount left for herself.

Gary took three of the candies and James took tow. Janice looked at them and the bowl and rolled her eyes. "I appreciate it, but now isn't the time to be polite. I'm not going to eat all these by myself." She offered the bowl to them again. "Take a pocketful each and do whatever you want with it."

Gary smiled in bemusement and took a good handful from the jar, James following suit.

They arrived together, entering through a side door so as not to attract attention from the students. "Your mother is waiting in my office," Archer explained.

Spock looked at Archer and then his gaze shifted to T'Pau. "I will see her alone," he said quietly, his eyes not leaving his elder.

"I need to speak to both you and your mother," Archer told him.

Spock looked back at Archer, and then inclined his head. "I suppose I am not in a position make demands." He had been helped by both these people to return to Starfleet after all. Archer let Spock into the office, leaving the door open for T'Pau as well, but the elf closed her eyes and lowered her head slightly.

"Let Amanda know I wish to speak with her. I will not intrude upon their reunion," she stated.

Archer nodded and shut the door. He turned away from the closed door to see Amanda embrace Spock tightly. She spoke to him in hushed tones, reluctantly letting him go. Spock lowered his eyes and bowed his head slightly. "I am sorry," he said in the same tone and volume of voice.

"It was not your choice to get captured," Amanda said and smoothed down his hair. She looked to Archer. "Thank you for getting to him so quickly," she said.

"I had help," Archer admitted. He clasped his hands behind himself. "T'Pau helped locate Spock through some sort of connection elves have with each other. Then another student, Janice Rand, helped us locate the kidnappers." He decided not to mention the state that compound had been in nor how badly the spell had rebounded upon the kidnappers left there.

"T'Pau?" Amanda stared at Archer a moment and then looked at Spock. "Is that true?"

"Yes," Spock admitted slowly. "T'Pau brought me and a young boy to safety. She arrived with Principal Archer and me. I believe she elected to stay in the hallway."

Archer cleared his throat. "T'Pau requested I pass along her wish to speak with you privately, which can be arranged when you are ready."

Amanda's eyebrows knitted. "I will see her once we are through here. Spock will have to see the nurse after all."

Leonard finished his duties as the student leader and made his way to the nurse's office to help out there until it was time for supper. He shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked. Everything seemed to be normal around the hallways. He thought for sure when Janice appeared that Spock would soon follow, but now he really did not know.

"What is this? The nurse's office or the common room?" Leonard looked at Gary, James, and Janice.

"I'm going to be let out of here tomorrow," Janice said. "They're not bothering me." Tomorrow was Saturday and that would give her the whole weekend to recover.

"I know, but you have to keep it down," Leonard said and exchanged his school robe for a nurse's assistant robe hanging on a hook by the entrance. "If we get anyone else in here, they'll want quiet." He looked around for the nurse.

"She's in the back," Janice said, "preparing for when anyone else rescued gets here I think."

"Yeah, we're still missing five people," Gary noted.

"We're missing two people," Janice corrected. James, Gary, and Leonard all looked at her. Her head lowered and her mass of hair fell to obscure her expression. "Three people are dead. It was a way to keep the defunct spell from rebounding, but," she frowned and looked up at them, "everyone knows even if they had killed all of us, the spell still would have rebounded. That's sixth grade charms right there."

Before anyone could comment, the nurse entered the room, barking instructions at Leonard. Gary and James were ushered out of the nurse's station and sent along their way.

Archer saw Spock off to the nurse's office and left T'Pau and Amanda alone in his office. The two women remained standing. Amanda resisted the urge to hook some of her long curly hair behind her ear. She stood as straight as she could and looked T'Pau in the eye. Not to be rude, she raised her right hand and recited the customary elfish greeting. T'Pau returned it.

"I am here to set what is wrong right," T'Pau stated.

"I do not want your apologies or whatever you wish to call them," Amanda replied. "It has been almost six years since our expulsion. The person whom you should voice this towards is Spock. He is the one who is connected to you, I am no longer." She kept her voice even, not light nor intense. She swallowed despite herself, wanting to keep things civil despite everything she felt at the sight of T'Pau. She could not bar her son from his father's family, but she did not have to associate herself with them.

"What occurred was beyond my control," T'Pau stated. "I do not expect you to understand or want to speak with us again, but now that Skon has passed, Spock and you as well are welcomed amongst us."

Amanda looked at T'Pau and then shook her head. "No. I cannot, but if Spock wants to carry on with all of you, I will not stop him."

"…a long ordeal," Leonard's voice caught James' attention. The boy paused on the stairs. It was the first night in a long time he had snuck downstairs only to find someone already down there.

"That is an inadequate assessment," Spock responded.

James crouched lower on the stairs, resisting the urge to ambush them. He doubted they would talk about the kidnapping if he were around. Even if he had his birthday while Spock was gone, everyone still treated him as if he was some little kid, even those barely older than he was.

"So the kid got home okay?" Leonard ventured after a while.

"He did," Spock answered. "I am going to research what spell they were trying to achieve. I believe his relation to Pyotr was an integral part of the structure." There was a long pause. "I do not, however, assume that the rebound will keep them away. To them, our survival is their curse."

"If they aren't dead already," Leonard murmured.

"That is why I must understand which spell they wanted to achieve," Spock said quietly. "I cannot anticipate the danger if I do not know what the danger is."

James sat on the steps and considered everything he had heard. It did not seem fair that once everything seemed over it might only be just beginning.

**To be continued…**


	9. Semester's End

**Fandom** _Star Trek TOS/AOS_, _Harry Potter_  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s)** ensemble, no pairing  
**Genre** Alternate Universe/Crossover/Fantasy  
**Rating** PG-13  
**Word Count** 2852  
**Disclaimer** Star Trek c. Paramount, CBS, NBC. Harry Potter c. JK Rowling, Warner Bros.  
**Summary** A fic exploring a Star Trek character based alternate universe surrounding the mythology and lore of JK Rowling's Harry Potter series. The story is set starting in the year 2244, so any mention of Harry Potter characters will be as historical figures.  
**Chapter** Nine, in which the end of school arrives.  
**Warning(s)** mentions of skinny dipping but no detail  
**Notes** Well apparently Memory Alpha changed the Spock TOS article so his birth date would agree with AOS Spock. However, I plan to keep the original accepted age difference between McCoy, Spock, and Kirk for this fic. Also, I'm sorry for the slow updates. I am working on an original project since there is not much else I can do productively with my time currently. I do promise that I will not abandon this fic. I'm not exactly sure when this story is going to end, so I'm kinda taking it one step at a time. I have enough ideas to keep it going into the next school year so we'll see what develops from there. Thank you for your love, support, and patience.

_**Where No Wizard**_**  
Chapter Nine**

The semester was ending and students were a flurry of activity to finish last minute projects and study for their finals. On top of this was a yearly cleaning and decoration put on by all students. That weekend would be a weekend for those who would be incoming students the next fall. It did not feel like it had been about a year since James took a tour of Starfleet. He looked at his wand and tried again to get the hallway floor clean. Part of having the students help clean up the academy was a chance for them to practice certain charms.

James pointed his wand at the floor and concentrated on making it cleaner. He declared the charm and then heard a pop and found several shattered tiles in front of him instead of several clean tiles.

"You can't concentrate that hard or you're going to make something harder to repair break," Gary murmured. He charmed the title back to being repaired. His work was still questionable, there were a few visible marks, and cracks in the tile face. "Damn." He knelt down by the tile and tried the spell again, managing to heal the cracks but the marks stayed.

James looked at the tiles and tried not to over concentrate. With a few tries, he managed to remove the marks on the tile.

"The house elves are going to clean up properly tonight anyway," Gary said. "This is just to make us feel like we're doing more than just welcoming the kids coming…or something." He leaned against a nearby window and looked out at the outdoor campus. James came to join Gary at the window. Both were watching some seniors from all teams clean up the Quodpot field. "You know, next year some of us will get to go to Florida."

James looked at Gary curiously and then remembered. "Oh yeah that All American Wizard thing."

"Yeah it happens every four years," Gary answered. "They let a small group of students travel with the representative to whatever school is holding it. My sister was the representative from Starfleet last time." He put his hands in the pockets of his robe.

"Are you going to try for it?" James thought it sounded fun but also dangerous like an abandoned amusement park.

"I can't. You have to be of age." Gary moved away from the window. He also would be ineligible the next time the tournament approached since he would have graduated the spring beforehand. He looked at the rest of the hallway they were supposed to be cleaning. "We should keep working or they'll give us demerits."

* * *

"You do not have to accompany me out here if it is not to your liking," Spock spoke in an even tone.

Leonard looked up from where he was inspecting the mud on his school shoes. "Don't make it sound so dramatic." He carefully stepped around another large mud puddle on the school grounds. He did not see why Spock always had to go to the lowest part of the school grounds after supper. How logical was it to slog around in the mud on a spring night? Though, it could be worse and be like the winter when sunset came before supper. Then he would be hungry and mud caked.

Spock was silent for a while, and then he spoke, "They will not come back here."

"You don't know that." Leonard was careful to step where Spock stepped.

"There are stronger protection placed upon the campus," Spock noted, "and the disappearances originated from the owlery, not the yard." He glanced back at Leonard. "You do not have to be out here if you do not want to."

"I want to," Leonard brushed away Spock's comments.

Spock looked out at the bay once it came into clear view. He stopped abruptly causing Leonard to almost walk into him. Then Leonard heard it as well, just beyond the tall reeds that obscured the immediate water from view. Leonard glanced at Spock and then approached at a slower pace, leading the way. They heard a few more splashes and then a giggle that could only be human. Spock followed and peered past Leonard when the older teenager parted the rushes enough to see out.

Leonard closed the part he made in the rushes and looked at Spock. "I need you to go inside so you don't get caught up in this." Spock raised an eyebrow. Leonard nudged him and once Spock was gone, Leonard took a deep breath and prepared to do his job as the student leader.

* * *

"So, I heard you caught a bunch of people naked in the bay." James flopped down onto the sofa as he had since his first day at Starfleet. This time the sofa shook a bit with the force of his flop.

"Word gets around," Leonard murmured. He tried not to drop the cards in his hand.

Spock placed a card down on the table between them. It glowed blue. Leonard looked at his hand and made a face, drawing three cards from the stack between them. He then took the last card he drew and placed it atop Spock's card. It glowed red.

"What's going to happen to them?" James asked. He was watching Leonard and Spock's faces more than the cards. It was a contrast. Spock sat with an impassive poker face while Leonard's jaw twitched every time he had to draw or a smile would appear when he forced Spock to take more cards. Since it was not poker, it did not matter if they showed displeasure or pleasure with the cards in their hands.

"Whatever the team professors see fit," Leonard answered. "Probably cleaning duty without wands, detention, the usual." He laid three cards down, a red, a yellow, and a green. "Uno."

Spock examined his hand.

"Isn't whatever is in the bay enough?" James made a face. "Sam said there's microbes in there that'll dig into the webbing of your hands and feet."

"That is incorrect," Spock answered. "However, the cleaning process of the bay was imperfect. I would not suggest swimming in the bay even fully clothed." He set a card down and it glowed black. "Red." He placed another card down which glowed red.

Leonard grumbled and drew four cards. "It's not for me to decide what happens to them." He drew more cards until he found an appropriate card to place upon Spock's red card.

* * *

That Saturday morning breakfast was more special. There were some extra types of breads offered as toast, the fruit was a wider selection, and for the first time since the winter holidays, there were waffles and spiced sausage. The breakfasts were filling and delicious, but before the students could clear their plates, their principal rose from his chair at the head of the teacher's table in the cafeteria.

One by one, students quieted and once he had their attention, Archer spoke. "Good morning. This is our last Saturday together. Next Friday all of you will be leaving us and returning to your families or moving on to the next phase of life's journey." He paused and surveyed the young faces before him. "We've had a rough year, but our school persevered through the worst of it, not by my own doing but by the doing of you, your classmates, and your teachers.

"We lost four lives," Archer names the students off in a solemn, even beat, "but they live on as long as we remember them every day." He paused as though deliberating adding the next part, but continued on, "There are a lot of rumors concerning that experience this year. Thanks to the efforts of Mr. Montgomery Scott, we are safe from that threat repeating."

There was applause starting at the red table and fanning out for the efforts of the young security auror. Scott smiled a little and nodded in acknowledgement of the appreciation.

Archer looked at his students then his faculty and stated, "There is someone out there attempting to extend their youth by sacrificing those who are young." His eyes flickered to Spock and Janice. Though their teams were different, they sat across the aisle from each other at the red and gold teams' tables respectively. "So as you go out into the world beyond Starfleet, keep your knowledge and wits about you. We want all of you who are not graduating this year to return to us safe and whole."

There was another pause and then Archer concluded his remarks. He always gave them the weekend before the students left so that he would not interrupt the festivities of Thursday night or try to get them to listen in the chaos of Friday morning at the end of the school year. "Today we welcome prospective students into our halls. I want all of you to represent Starfleet for what we are when we are our best, not what we are when we are our worst." He smiled. "So, finish your breakfast. The prospective students will be here in an hour. Thank you and good luck." He sat back down and then after a moment the cafeteria burst into a flurry of chatter.

* * *

They were supposed to go out and do whatever they wanted to do as long as they were polite, helpful, and welcoming to the newcomers. James and Gary started off for the Quodpot field once they saw the blue and green Quodpot teams heading for it. The hallways were more crowded with prospective students and their families milling about. Some students were off on their own to explore while others were under close watch, lest their children disappear for whatever reason. James tried to wedge himself through a tight bottleneck when he heard an exclamation, "Watch where you're going!" to his right. It was quickly followed by a forgotten "Please" as though that would make the situation easier.

James wanted to point out that he was watching where he was going. He also wanted to point out that many people sure were going down the right hand side of the hallways the wrong way, but when he looked at the person he had run into, all of that flew out of his brain. "Don't just stand there," Gary appeared behind him. The older boy assessed the situation and then added, "Either invite her to go with us or move along."

Kirk looked at the girl and then nodded. "Right. We're going to the field, you want to come?"

"Only if I can bring a friend of mine," a girl just taller than James but just shorter than Gary answered. She looked over her shoulder and then beckoned another girl to join them. For as dark as she was, the girl's friend was just as light. Yet they both were on the tall side of the newcomers. They probably would finish their Starfleet careers on the shorter side of their classmates.

James looked at Gary who shrugged. "Yeah, sure," Gary said. "It'll be faster if we head out this door here." He pushed the door open and ushered his younger companions out of it before slipping out himself.

They passed around introductions. The girl was Nyota and her friend Christine, both of them from an area school. The group fell into step taking the long way to the Quodpot field through the uneven terrain of the school's side yard. "You look familiar," James said after awhile, looking at Christine. He knew he never met her before, but she did job his memory.

"My cousin works here," Christine answered. "We look similar I guess, but she has dark hair."

Then it clicked with James. This girl was his Charms teacher's cousin! He tried to be on his best behavior. If he did anything stupid, it probably would get back to Pike.

Nyota, despite reacting to James bumping into her earlier, was quiet. She seemed content to observe and take in everything around her for the time being. Whether it was like Spock and meant she wanted to observe without judgment or meant she was shy, James could not tell.

"Here's the Qudopot field," Gary announced. He looked at the stands. "Looks like this is where a lot of siblings went. We should snag seats before they're gone. Come on." He led the way through the crowd of sisters, mothers, fathers, brothers, and so forth to where it seemed he and James always found seats.

Janice looked up at the group suddenly surrounding her. "If I'd known, I would have saved two more seats." She stood up so her feet were no longer on one seat and her bag on a third. She looked at the four of them and then said, "You two can sit over here." She indicated two seats behind them that James and Gary could take. There were also two seats in front of the ones she saved, but since Gary was the tallest, it would be hard seeing around him.

"I'm Janice," she introduced herself to the two girls. "Welcome to Starfleet." She tried to be welcoming even though she had come to the game to avoid having to deal with prospective students. They settled in to watch the game.

* * *

It was Friday morning before James knew it. He sat on the simple twin bed he had for the whole school year and looked around the room. It was vacant now of people and luggage. He looked around the space he inhabited and found that he had not almost left anything behind. The graduation ceremony for the seniors was yesterday and he could hear the upperclassmen in the room across the hall moving about sluggishly from whatever partying they might have been doing. All of his dorm mates were downstairs or off to breakfast. Even though he missed his parents, James found that he almost wanted to stay.

There was a knock at the door and Leonard appeared. "You can't sit in here all day." He had not expected anyone to be left in this room. Underclassmen always had a way of clearing out quicker than the other rooms.

"I'm not going to," James said and looked away from the window near his bed and at Leonard. "I just wanted to make sure I wasn't leaving anything." He got off the bed reluctantly and walked over to Leonard. He knew as the head of the red team, Leonard had to make sure the room was in order and everyone was out. When he got to the door, James felt a hand drop to his shoulder.

"Hey, kid," Leonard looked down at him, "don't mope. You'll be back here before you're ready." He removed his hand and stepped around James into the room to inspect it.

James looked back at Leonard and then headed off to breakfast when his stomach insisted. He arrived in the cafeteria to students torn between half asleep at the early hour and in a flurry of chatter and activity before parting from friends. James found the first available seat he could at the red table, ending up right next to Spock. The half elf was eating slower than normal, looking more pokey than methodical. James grabbed up what he thought looked good from the dishes in front of them and then looked at the teenager who now sported a ten on his uniform's badge.

"You're kinda…slow today even for you," James finally stated. He added some bananas to his pancakes.

Spock glanced at James and then looked back at the fruit on his plate. "I am not fully awake."

"It's not like you to lie."

"It is not a lie."

"Fine, bending the truth." James poured himself some orange juice. "Besides you're of age now, right? You don't have to put your wand in your trunk if you don't want to."

Spock looked at James and then inclined his head. "Yes, but that is not the be all and end all of life."

James gave him an odd look. "I guess." He worked at his breakfast with gusto. The pair finished their meals about the same time though they moved at different paces. James stood and then fumbled for what he was supposed to do. People said that you were not supposed to shake elves' hands. "Uh…well…I'll see you next year?"

"I am planning upon returning," Spock confirmed. He rose, and though sensing James' question, raised his right hand and parted his fingers in pairs. "Live long and prosper."

James nodded and returned the gesture as best he could. "You too, Spock." He watched the upperclassmen leave and then looked over his shoulder when he heard footsteps approaching.

"Come on, our plane leaves soon," Sam murmured. He stuffed his wand into an inner pocket of the left sleeve of his jacket so it would be on hand but not visible to muggles.

James nodded as his plate disappeared magically from the table to be washed in the kitchens. He followed his brother to the waiting line to start to first leg of their journey home for the summer.

**To be continued…**


End file.
